Watching the Multiverse Unfold
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: The Repository, the world between worlds has been opened up for the members of RWBY to avoid oncoming disaster. Watch as they defy fate and change their destinies with viewings from other worlds. No more suggestions please, i have alot already! Reviews and critiques VERY welcome.
1. One shall Stand and one shall Fall

**I wasn't really happy with the original reactions story I did, from both the lore of my OC to the reactions and even just… the length. I thought id give this another go. Run it up the flagpole. See who salutes.**

**Summary: The Repository, the world between worlds has been opened up for the members of RWBY to avoid oncoming disaster. Watch as they defy fate and change their destinies with viewings from other worlds.**

**Pairings: Arkos and Bumblebee. Maybe more.**

**Side Notes: Do send in suggestions AND Reviews. I take both in equal measure as they keep me motivated**

**Reviews and Critiques: I do take reviews and critiques, as well as suggestions, no hate, I will Ignore it *insert I don't care song***

**Inspiration: Transformers Prime: Darkest Hour**

**((That's all! Story START!))**

It was a quiet night in remnant, and the moon was high in the sky. People going about their business, smiling and laughing as they did so. It was peaceful within the city of Vale. A cloudy day above as the town was going along their own business. It wasn't long after the breach of Vale from the forces od darkness that was Roman Torchwick. Scaring people and reminding them of their situation.

It was of course settled by hunters and huntresses. Something that put their minds at ease now. Sure there were some casualties, something like this always ensured there was casualties but it was limited by Beacons hunter teams, showing that they were indeed capable of protecting people.

It wasn't long before our heroes of Remnant were walking along the street, smiling and laughing as they talked to one another, enjoying the little time off that they were entitled now that they had finished with the semester and the next one was coming, as well as the festival. The Festival meant to bring the kingdoms together, show peace through unity. Each year it would be held in one of the Kingdoms, and now it was Vales.

The students were of course happy to participate in such an occasion. A time to show off their skills to the world and gain fame. To show the world what they were made of. Of course this night was one of relaxing for teams RWBY and JNPR.

"I still think the movie wasn't that bad, Spruce Willis makes some good action films." Said Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY. Dressed in red clothing, her red hair seeming to go along with her name.

"Yeah it was great!" replied Yang Xiao Long, the heavy hitter of team RWBY, dressed in yellow with long golden locks, sister of Ruby Rose.

"I still say we should have watched 30 days of night." Blake says with a hum, she was the faunus of the group, being the stealthiest.

"I for one thought we could have chosen a… classier movie" Says Weiss, the Heiress for the Schnee dust company, her white hair almost glowing.

"I didn't think it was that bad" Jaune mumbles softly, the leader of JNPR. He was considered one of the worst among all the teams, but he was improving. Slowly butt surely.

"I agree… it was nice" Pyrrha says, her hands behind her back as she walked next to her partner with a soft hum. The former Mistral Champion.

"Eh could've had more explosions" Nora says with a shrug. The heavy hitter of JNPR. To most she might seem insane but she was steadfast in her friendships.

"You always say each movie could use more explosions Nora" Replied Ren as he walks beside his own partner, hands at his side. He was relatively emotionless compared to most people.

"They could always use more explosions Renny! That's what makes it fun!" She says with a giggle.

"Story is more fun Nora" Blake says, getting a raspberry from the orange haired girl, Ren shaking his head at his oldest friends antics.

"I agree, Action is nice but there has to be a nice story behind it" Pyrrha says with a small smile, humming as they stop in front of a little shop, it looked like a little antique shop. "I've been wishing to pick up something to send to my parents… do you mind?" she asks politely.

"Nah, cmon maybe we can find something to send something to dad too" Ruby says with a goofy little grin as she pulls at Yangs hand who rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Alright then… lets go in" Yang replies as both teams walk in the antique shop. As they walk in, they felt a sense of homeliness. There was antiques that littered the walls of copper coins to models and everything in between. Antique weapons were within display cases.

"Wow… look at all this stuff" Blake says walking over to one of the books, carefully opening it as her eyes skimmed it.

"Its like we stepped back in time" Ren says looking at a tea set. On the display it read: "Japanese Tea Set, 1881" Ren tilted his head curiously at the name before shrugging it off. It must have been what the owners called the set.

"That book belonged to King Arthur of the Round Table" a voice was heard as the turned to face an aging man. He wore dark red robes, holding a sword in one hand and a book in the other as he walks over to Blake. "Welcome to my antique shop, my name is Makarov Dreyar" He says with a kind smile as he coughs into his hand, dust acting up on him again..

"Professor Oobleck would love it here" Ruby says to Jaune who snickers lightly.

"You run this place by yourself?" Pyrrha asks the old man, picking up an ancient targed shield. She was interested in the history of all the items within this shop.

"I do… I get the occasional help here or there but for the most part this shop is all mine" The old man says as he coughs into his hand and makes his way to one of the bookshelves and hums..

"Where did you get all this?" Weiss asks the old man who hums as he puts the book on the bookshelf.

"I run this place myself though my Master brings me items to sell… mostly things through space and time that no one would miss" He says with a chuckle as he walks back to the counter.

"Yeah that makes- wait what?!" Jaune says as he looks at the old man who looks back at the young man with a soft smile.

"I think hes lost it" Yang says to Weiss who rolls her eyes and smacks Yang softly. Not that she didn't believe it, but because of the lack of tact that Yang was showing at the moment to the old man. She was interested in all the items here.

Ruby walks over to what looks like an weapon as her elbow bumps something. She pauses to look to see an old book, open as tilts her head. The old man smiles as he flicks a switch behind the counter and all at once, the two teams get sucked into the book.

**(-Ozpin's Office-Beacon Academy-)**

Click. Clack. Click.

The sound of a clock was heard as occupants sat within the room. The whole room was filled with gears and clocks abound. Almost a representation of the people who reside in them, protecting the world, every second of the day, without pause.

There was a quiet with the occupants of the room. They are staring at the report that they had been given. It was still jarring to them truthfully.

"What are we going to do?" Ozpin says, staring at the report. He was the current headmaster of Beacon Academy and considered one of the strongest hunters.

"We have Roman in Jail… so that might buy us some time" James Ironwood replies, staring at the report with a sigh. He was the Headmaster of Atlas, a more militant school then Beacon.

"Agreed… its just baffling at the reason he had done it.. he was a simple dust theif" Glynda says as she hums, pushing up her glasses. She was the Head professor for Beacon, handling paperwork and teaching combat class.

"Look, it doesn't matter what the hell his plan is, we need to strike now while the irons hot or well lose the trail" Qrow says as he puts his hand on Ozpins desk.

"You would say that you drunkard, we need to move quietly." Winter Schnee says, the current specialist for Atlas and Weiss's sister.

"And do what? Twiddle our thumbs?" Qrow says turning to face the specialist who looked ready to kill. His nieces were in danger dammit and hes not going to sit around and do nothing while his family was in danger

"Shes not saying we do nothing Qrow, but we have to be careful." Ozpin says looking at the Branwen, sighing as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Dammit the more time we take the faster she enacts her plan Ozpin… I wont have my family die for this secret war" Qrow says.

"Don't worry… well figure something out Qrow." Glynda says as she looks over her scroll.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

The occupants perked up at this. This wasn't the sound of the clock. But rather heels tapping against what sounded like glass. They look around to see something that surprises them, a woman was standing on air outside the clock window.

She had long white hair, glowing orange eyes. She wore white and black outfit with black gloves. Her armor and clothes were strange to them. Behind her were, what looked like six spears floating behind her. The look on her face was impassive, almost bored.

Ironwood was quick to react as he pulls his revolver. "Identify yourself!" He yells through the window. The others were quick to draw their weapons, pointing at the woman who made no effort to move. She stared for a few more seconds before she began to walk forward, they stepping back with each step she took, the sound of a Click. Clack. Was heard with each step. When she got to the window, she put her arm forward and shattered them with her spears.

"You humans should be grateful I don't kill you. My name, at least, as close to one I have, is Herrscher of the Void" She says in a monotone voice.

"And what exactly are you here for?" Qrow says holding his weapon as a broadsword at the moment.

"You shall soon find out" She says reaching forward and snaps her fingers.

"Urk" They groan out as they were lifted off the ground with her abilities as they began to float out office as she creates a portal, they stepping and floating through it.

**(-Team CRME Hideout-)**

The Location was a small warehouse. Dusty and dingy but it did for the headquarters of the ones who orchestrated the fall of beacon. There was crates upon crates of Dust stacked as White Fang Members walked around and did what they were supposed to be doing.

"With Roman in jail and the Vytal Fesitval around the corner, we can proceed with the next phase of the plan." Cinder Fall said, the current leader of their little group and the orchestrator for the coming fall of Beacon.

"Of course Mistress." Emerald, a dark skinned young woman says, her hands on her hips, the illusionist of the group.

"Yeah don't worry, we got this" Mercury says with a grin as he sat on a chair with his legs on the table, He was the heavy hitter, aside from Cinder, of the group.

"…" Neo rolled her eyes but nodded regardless. She was the mute of the crew, one of the best assassins, but she didn't care for Cinder, only caring for Roman, her adoptive Father, who took her in when no one else could.

"We certainly keep moving forward. They don't know any better now that they have Roman. And Yes we will break him out Neo' Cinder says getting a nod from the mute.

"And the Animals?" Mercury says getting a snarl from some of them but they kept at their jobs, lest they be burned to a crisp from the fall maiden.

"Well keep them in line…" She says before hearing the clittering of mice or the like. "Hmmm…"

"Mistress?" Emerald calls out.

"Somethings here…" She says conjuring fire in her hands looking around as the other three in the group pull their weapons and look around before hearing something else.

"You know… My Darling asked me to bring you in… though I might keep some of your… pets for sustenance" a woman voice called out. Cinder launched a fireball at the direction of the voice. Seeing nothing, she kept on guard.

"Come on out and ill make your death swift" Cinder says before hearing a deep laugh.

"oh Im sorry… that implies you can" She says as a figure appears up on the ceiling. At first glance it had 8 legs and a spider like body, but she had a woman body attached to the spiders, she had six eyes and deep purple hair. Her clothes were purple and gold as she looks down at them. More light shone into the room to reveal multiple Fang members strewn up by webbing.

"W-what the hell? A Faunus?" Mercury says surprised by the appearance of the woman as she turns to him.

"Such a cute thing… doesn't match up to my darling husband… My name is Rachnera, and I am here to bring you all in" She says as another fireball hit her, but nothing was on her body. "Like it? A blessing from him. Any and all elemental attacks and physical attacks are useless…" She says climbing down the wall and looks at them.

"Then ill break your neck-Urk" Cinder held the bow in hand before she was tied down by webbing, strewn up as well as a mummy, as well as the others just as quickly.

"Mmm~ I wonder if my Honey could tie me up like that… maybe later~" She giggles happily as she grabs the four of them and began to drag them towards a portal.

**(-Location Unknown-)**

The world was peaceful. The Realm looked like a large library as books and pages flew about above them, seeming being pulled by psychic abilities and moved with a purpose towards wherever they were headed and needed. A single figure stood at the center. He wore dark red robes with a mask on his face and dark black wings protruding from his back, book in hand and sword on his hip.

Quiet as the book within one of the main chambers flew open, floating before throwing teams RWBY and JNPR onto the floor. Thrown through the Magic Portal that Makarov created. It was within his own realm of expertise but he prefered sword fighting. He turns his face to see Herrscher bring in the Inner Circle and Rachnera bring in the evildoers, including Roman Torchwick.

"Really Rachnera…?" He asks as he pulls his sword and swiftly cut the binds from them as he looks at them, watching them get their bearings. "You two may leave… ill take it from here" He says as Herrscher nods and walks away deeper into the library like area. Rachnera giggles and rushes off to find her husband as he looks at them.

"Welcome to the Archive. I am this sections Archivist. Im sure you have many questions. But I will stop them before you start. My… associates have brought you all here under orders of my Master, Lord Raphael" He says walking over to the desk and puts the book on the desk as he looks at the group who was still gaining their bearings. "No we will not harm you… rather we wish to help you, by showing you the future and preparing you for the events to come" He says.

"Ugh… that's a bunch of… Bull" Weiss says standing to her feet, still wobbly from the portal.

"Yeah gotta agree with the ice princess here" Qrow says as he grips his weapon once more, ready to cleave the fallen angel in half.

"Despite how my associates brought you, you are in no Danger, I will make sure of it, however keep in mind that I did not bring you here, my master has." He states as he looks at the group, ready to fight him, but he stood his ground and looked on.

"What does he want with us?" Ozpin asks holding his cane in hand, eyes staring at him.

"To save you… and redeem some of you" he says cryptically as his eyes looks over the group. "I will treat you all as my guests, because that is what you are. Your realm has been paused while you are here so that we may watch these worlds together and provide you with the necessary training to save yourselves and your race" he says as his fingers traced the book with his fingers.

"How can we trust you…?" Yang says, her weapons extended already and in a combat ready stance as she looks at the angel with the intent to kill.

"Tell me Headmaster Ozpin… What is your favorite fairy tale?" He asks with a small smile that graced his lips. He had seen enough worlds to know what made Ozpin trust him. This caused Ozpin to stiffen, looking at the angel as the others within the inner circle tense up and team CRME to glare at their host.

"I am quite partial to the 'Four Seasons', How about yourself…?" He asks in return.

"Of course, Headmaster, and please.. call me Azrael, But I am quite familiar to the tale of the four maidens and the lonely wizard. Although I hold more interest in 'The Star Protectors' and the 'Moon Knight'."

"The guardian watchers of the heavens and knight… a fantastic story..." The fallen Archangel nods and snaps his fingers as books flew off the shelves and opened, and each one projected them all doing things they clearly hadn't done.

"Do you believe me now, Headmaster of Vale?"

The adults looked around in awe, they could see different worlds and what they were doing. Ozpin looks at the archangel who had a small smile on his face.

"Yes… I trust you now… you brought us to save us from…" Ozpin began to fully make sure that he could trust him. If what he says was true, he had to make sure he was the true article.

"Salem…" Azrael fired back, the headmaster nodding and relaxes his shoulders. This got confused looks and glares from some other people but he didn't care as he snaps his fingers. "There… while you are all here, no hostile actions, semblances or weapons will work here. That means you false maiden" He says looking right at Cinder which caused Ozpin to stiffen, and would have attacked if he had not heard what their host had just said.

"Why did you bring her here?!" Qrow yelled at their host about to choke the woman out as he glares at Azrael.

"My master wishes to see if she can be redeemed… however if she is too far gone, her memories will be erased. The Machinations of my Masters mind are an Enigma… now come… we will get you all settled into the theatre." He says grabbing the book and began to lead them towards said theatre. There was some glares and confused looks.

**(-The Archive-Theatre room-)**

"Alright find a seat and get comfortable. Ill have some servants bring you some food to enjoy while you watch… after about 4 or 5 sessions we will take a break and take you to the showers and beds." He says watching as they moved to the seats. Splitting up in their respective groups as he nods.

"What will be watching first…?" Glynda asks as she pushes her glasses up, her crop on her lap ready to use as she hums.

"I will not be here to show you but rather im going to leave you all in capable hands for this viewing. I will be back at the end of the viewing to see how you all are doing" He says as he they all watched as someone else came in. He wore a red coat, blue jeans and black boots. His hair was blue with a white streak through it. "He will be your host through this viewing"

"Greetings, my name is Optimus Prime, and I will be here to assist you and guide you. It is a pleasure to meet you all" He says with a small bow, getting waves and hi's in return.

"You all will be watching where Optimus came from. As I had stated before. No fighting." Azrael says as he walks over to the projector. "This is the Multiverse reader… for convenience it will play much like a show or movie, so you may find it easier to watch….now please watch the screen as I begin"

**-Viewing Begin-**

**The Scene opens up to reveal a long track of dirt road, seeming going on for miles. It wasn't long before a red muscle car drove into view. "So there I am on a lookout when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rearview. And then it hits me I'm illegally parked!" This was Cliffjumper.**

"Nice car" Yang says with a grin giving a thumbs up.

"Meh, I prefer newer super cars" Roman says.

"Aw cmon you gotta love classics man" Qrow says, also enjoying the look of the car.

"**Another parking ticket?" Arcee spoke amusingly, a blue motorcycle was going down another stretch of road.**

"**Better. The boot." Cliffjumper says with glee in his voice.**

"Cliffjumper was never one for discretion" Optimus says with a soft chuckle, sitting at the back with a hum.

"Why is it good that he got a ticket and boot?!" Weiss says with a huff. "Those are expensive"

"Wait for it…" Optimus says with a soft chuckle.

"**Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove." Arcee says amused, already knowing where her partner was going with this.**

"**Bingo! The local police do that thing and get me all the way down by a block. That's when I kick up my new shiny shoe and BANG!"**

"Wait what? I thought Arcee said it was impossible to remove?" Ruby asks with a confused look on her face.

"And he just takes it off easily…" Blake says, familiar with Boots.

"**New Yorks finest soil themselves." Arcee says with a little mirth in her voice as she continues to drive down the long stretch of driveway.**

"**You know me, Arcee. - Mess with Cliffjumper-"**

"**And you get the horns. Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one - 'Keep a low profile'?" Arcee asked knowing what Optimus asked of them, but she knew her partner by now.**

Optimus chuckles lightly, sadly.

"Yeah keep a low profile, meaning don't mess with law enforcement" Glynda says with a huff, already disliking Cliff.

"well to be fair I would do the exact same thing if I could" Qrow says with a smirk.

"**What can I say? - Patrolling for energon out here is dull and gets me all on lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons." He says jokingly, almost glad that the Decepticons were gone for so long.**

"Decepticons? Energon?" Cinder asks their Host, who said nothing but simply points to the screen.

"So… what are they anyway?" Mercury asks, already knowing that they weren't humans driving those vehicles.

"**Like Jasper Nevada's a party? We're alone where ever we travel on this rock, Cliff." She says with almost longing for more autoboots. She was content with her small family she has but…**

"Almost sounds like their alone" Nora says quietly, remembering when she only had Nora for the longest time.

"We were… but our family had strong bonds." Optimus says with a smile.

"**I'm getting a signal." Says cliffjumper as he turns off the road and makes his way to an exposed crater.**

"**Need backup?" She asks seriously as she keeps driving, wanting nothing more then to get to her partner and help him out at the moment.**

"You can never have enough backup" Ironwood says with a soft hum, the pieces falling into place.

"Backup from what? Didn't they say the decepticons were gone for a long time?" Winter asks getting a nod from Optimus.

"**Do I ever need backup? I just found a hole lot of energon." He says as he saw the crystals jutting out from the rock before a shadow cast over him. It was the Decepticon warship. "Decepticons!" He says finally transforming into his robot form. His body a nice shade of red with two horns jutting from the top. He was then blasted into the crater from a cannon as decepticons came out of the ship as they stood at the edge of the crater looking at him. "Arcee, about that backup?"**

"Their giant transforming robots!" Ruby says with a glee as she was bouncing at this.

"Fascinating" Ozpin says leaning forward.

"Winter, take note… maybe we can replicate these" Irowood says, getting a nod from his specialist.

"Emerald, you do the same" Cinder says, getting a nod from the mint haired girl.

"Even if we get nothing from this, still, fighting robots!" Nora says with a grin.

**Cliffjumper stared at the decepticons across from him as he holds in his standoffish position, before smirking. "Fair warning, boys I'll put a few dents in y'all." He says before transforming into his muscle car form and began to drive up the side of the cliff. Taking to the air before transforming, moving to bring down his fist on an unbecoming decepticon.**

"Yeah beat em up!" Nora says with a grin, Ren putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"So after all this time they come back" Qrow asks as he took another long slip of his flask as he leans back into his seat, knowing he was going to be here for a while.

"**Arcee to Optimus, the Cons are back! Cliff might be neck-deep in scrap!" She says as she continues to drive across the roads, ready to rush in and save Cliff.**

"**Understood. Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?" Replies Optimus Prime as the large truck continued to drive on.**

"The question is, are they going to make it in time to save Cliffjumper" Jaune says. He was outnumbered with an enemy warship above him. Things did not look good for the red autobot.

"That's always the question isn't it mister Arc?" Cinder asks with a smirk, getting some growls but no one stood up to challenger her. This was too valuable an opportunity to throw it away.

"**I'm locked on his signal, Optimus. But our team's scattered across timezones." Ratchet replied while he drove down a snowy tundra.**

"**Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Rendezvous back at base prepare to ground bridge." Optimus calls out as they stopped where they were when he called their names.**

"Ground bridge?" Asks Ironwood, having an idea already on what it was but wanted confirmation first and foremost.

"It's a form of transportation to anywhere in the world as long as we have coordinants" Optimus replies to the generals question.

"Could we possibly get the blueprints?" Ozpin asks before Optimus shakes his head, knowing they didn't have energon to power the device.

**Back with Cliffjumper, he kicks yet another decepticon into the hole he had drove out off, then hitting another before he was hit in his back. He groans in pain. They kicked him around as he had lost his footing before one hits him particularly hard, knocking off one of his horns, being thrown near the energon deposit. "You want the horns? You got them!" He says before changing his hands into his main weapons and aims it at them.**

"Weapons built into their bodies?! That's so cool too!" Ruby says in glee as she watched, bouncing in her seat.

"Why wasn't he using them in the first place?" Mercury asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I have an idea why…" Pyrrha says as she watches on.

**He began to fire, destroying one of the decepticons instantly, before they began to fire back. Eventually one of the shots hit the energon behind him, exploding it and engulfing him in blue fire.**

"That's why" Glynda says knowing that if Cliff fired his own weapons, the others would fire back and explode.

"Didn't they go for the energon? It was stupid for them to shoot it" Roman says kicking his own feet up.

"Yes… they seem less intelligent then the other robots" Cinder says leaning back.

**The decepticons dragged Cliffjumpers nearly lifeless body behind them.**

"Oh no cliff!" Ruby almost yells out with horror as the autoboot was dragged out of the crater by two more or less clean Vehicons.

"Hell get out of this right?" Yang asks, getting nothing from Optimus who watches, sadly, seeing what he didn't see before.

**Back on the warship, Starscream was looking over the battle as he had seen the explosion as his face turns into a scowl. "The energon, it's worthless to me now." He says before turning to see Cliffjumper being dragged by the two cons. Being thrown at his feet.**

**Knowing it was the end for him, and deiding to kick Starscream one last time, he smirks. "Scream It's been a while So, where's your master?" He said before coughing out some energon.**

"Even when he knows hes about to go off line, hes a fighter to the end" Optimus says sadly, closing his eyes.

"Shame he has to die" Ironwood says, already seeing he was a good and loyal soldier, giving a small salute, Weiss doing the same. Qrow would have commented but saud nothing, respecting Cliffs sacrifice.

**Said Con scowled as he looks at the defeated Autobot. "Never mind him. I am my own master." He said before plunging his hand into Cliffjumpers spark chamber. "Any more questions? Clean that up." He says watching the autoboot fall before commanding the two cons to dispose of the body.**

**The Warship took off before a portal opens up. Eventually, one by one the autobots race out and transform in mid air, Optimus being the last one as he looks around for cliffjumper. "An untapped energon deposit."**

"Wow look at all of them" Yang says with a grin, loving the looks of some of them as she too was bouncing on her seat.

"The good guys" Roman says with a gag before he continued to watch the viewing.

"**What's left of it." Bulkhead replies to his leaders word.**

"**The first Deception activity in three years." Ratchet says offhandidly as he walks over to his leader.**

"**That we know of. If they're scouting for energon, they may be preparing for his return." Optimus says cryptically.**

"His return?" Blake asks.

"A long time enemy, and old friend, Megatron" Optimus says, looking down in his lap.

"Sounds like hes strong" Cinder says with a hum, getting a nod from Emerald.

**They begun to look around the crater, hoping for anything to lead them to their friend. Arcee was the first to jump down the crater, optics scanning the area before something caught her eye. She reaches down and picks up what was left of the horn that was knocked off from Cliffjumper. "No." She says worriedly.**

"Cliff…" Pyrrha says sadly as she saw the horn.

"He died for a cause he believed in" Weiss says lowering her head.

"**Ratchet, can you track his position?" Optimus asks Ratchet who nods. He opens a panel in his arm and looks at it, before his optics widened at what he just saw.**

"**No Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline."**

There was no words at this, just silence. Not even the villians in fear of antagonizing their host, dared to sat something.

**Back on the ship, it was quiet as another decepticon walks up to Starscream. "Soundwave, what is it?" He asks him. The monitor on Soundwaves face began to play a recording. **

"**Like Jasper Nevada's a party? We're alone where ever we travel on this rock, Cliff." **

**Starscreams visage turned into a maniacal grin. "Ah, the one called Arcee. Why slay just one Autobot When we still have the advantage of surprise?"**

"Isnt he just satisfied he took the life of one of his own people?!" Ruby says with a huff.

"He doesn't care. He never has been one for anyone besides himself and the position of leader of Decepticons" Optimus says shaking his head.

**It was twilight now as they stood around a makeshift grave. "We must not allow our anger over the lost of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement. As of today Only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any Galaxies seeking safe harbour, to humankind. And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive." Optimus says as he watches Arcee lay Cliffs horn down atop the grave as she looks softly at it. He turned to face her as he began "Arcee –" **

"He has the right idea… don't let mourning stop you from living your life" Qrow says with a small snort and takes a sip, getting a light glare from Yang, but knew it was true. Summer would want them to be happy.

"Shell need time to herself it seems" Ozpin says with a hum as he watches on, sipping his coffee.

**Before he could start however, Arcee interrupted him "If Cliff's gone standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds I think I'll get back to protecting humankind." She says before walking off, then transforming to drive off, leaving her to her thoughts.**

**This time it was Ratchet who made his opnion known. "Optimus Helping humans will only result in more tragedy."**

"**Your opinion is noted."**

"Seems hes not a fan in humans? Or rather prefer leaving them to their own devices" Ren says with a hum.

"I can understand him in his grief saying that" Jaune says as he lays back into his seat.

**Jaune could be seen working at a fast food restaurant. "Welcome to K.O drive in, where every patty is a knockout. May I take your order?"**

"Hey look Jaune its you!" Nora says with a happy grin as she stands and points at the screen.

"We can see that Nora. Hes working at a fast food restaurant" Pyrrha says watching on with a smile.

"Its not a particularly glamorous job but it pays the bills" Blake says with a small shrug.

**Cardin could be heard through the speaker "Two super combos, extra fries"**

"**Okay, dos número two's. Anything else?" Jaune replies professionally as he gets the order ready and places them in the bags.**

"Cardin?" Ruby asks blinking a few times before shrugging. Thinking nothing of it at first.

"**Yeah, some do I get an awesome job like yours?" Cardin says with snark in his voice as he and his friends laugh as Jaune grips the bag angrily.**

"Ass… at least he has a job! Hes more responsible then you!" Yang says with a huff and crosses her arms over her chest.

**Jaune bit back with some venom in his voice. "So thats two, 'we're not as funny as we think we are' combos, with a side of 'bite me'."**

"**What'd you say?" Cardin bites back angrily.**

"Don't sink to mister Winchesters level Mister Arc, it makes you look as immature" Ozpin says with a hum, getting a nod from the young knight.

"yes professor Ozpin" Jaune says quietly.

"I find it admirable that your working" Pyrrha says with a small smile.

**Jaune grabs the mic as he bit back harsher words. He needed this job "Five fithty nine sir, At the window." He says leaving the meals at the window and turns to clean up. The car drives up, and just as quickly, grabs the meals and drives off "Hey! I Have to pay for that." He says dejectedly.**

"Asshole" Qrow says simply as he takes another sip of his flask.

"Hes a bully to everyone uncle" Ruby says.

**Arcee was driving down the road once more, her mind busy on cliffjumper before something caught her optics once more. Two Cons was sighted in her rear view mirror. "Twins." She said pulling into another parking lot as she hums. "Take five, Sadie." She says as her hologram disengages as her kickstand goes down, shutting down. **

"So it's a hologram…" Ironwood says taking notes on this as he watches with interest. Winter doing the same knowing how many lives it could save.

"He found her rather quickly… though if he knew her transformation in a small town like that, it wouldn't be hard" Roman says with a hum. "being in a small town can be a double edged sword, its in the middle of nowhere but its also easier to find you once they know the city your hiding in" Neo, next to him nods as she watches.

"Know from experience?" Cinder asks with a small smirk, which the criminal promptly snorted, not diginifying that with a response.

**Jaune walks out, taking off his work hat and picks up the phone that stared going off."Hey, mom, I just got off... No, I'm not going to the dance... Experience suggests I should never cut a rug. Unless I'm stowing carpet... Be careful? Seriously? This is a Jasper..." He says before catching sight of Arcee "I love you. I love you too, mom, I got run. Hello, beautiful. Where have you been all my life?" He says climbing aboard Arcee. "Nice It may take a few K.O. paychecks, But I am gonna own a ride like you someday."**

"…I wonder if that's an invasion of space to them?" Emerald says as he watches.

"Well they are under cover so its not like they can say anything if it is or not" Mercury says with a shrug to his shoulders.

**It was then he heard someone. Weiss Schnee. "Are you talking to your motorcycle?"**

"Weiss?" Ruby asks with a surprised look.

"I don't know… but that Is a legitimate question" Weiss said with a humph s she watches, getting a small smile from winter.

**Caught with his pants down, he made a quick recovery. "My motorcycle? No, I mean, yes, yes! It's mine, but I-I'm not talking It Was to you I-I am. How's things, Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?" **

**Arcee notices the twins in her review. "Come on, smooth operator, Wrap it up." **

"He better hurry or hes in a lot of trouble" Glynda says, ignoring the fact that he was flirting.

Weiss however wasn't as she covers her face with her hands. Remembering all the times that he flirted with her.

Pyrrha was again, a little jealous that he was flirting with Weiss, but says nothing.

"**You know my name?"**

" **We are in homeroom together.I am Jaune. Jaune Arc" He says trying to play it smooth before He and the other around him was shone on by high beams. Seeing their cover blown, Arcee began to drive, and Jaune, not wanting to be thrown off, clung for dear life as they began to drive off.**

"Too late, they've been found out!" Nora says with a gasp. "Hold on tight fearless leader!"

"Im right here nora" Jaune says pulling her back down into her seat as he watches, his fingers twitching lightly.

"**Do not let go! –" Arcee began before Jaune freaks out.**

"**Who said that?" He watches as the two pull up before they dodged being rammed together, then driving off quickly.**

"I'd be freaking out too if my bike started talking to me" Yang says with a shrug, a little tense watching Jaune in danger like he is but most say nothing, knowing they cant do anything.

"**Commander Starscream, target sighted. Accompany by a human youth."**

"**Destroy them both!" Starscream yells over the radio.**

"Starscream doesn't care who he harms…" Winter says with slight disgust, even on missions she took great pains to make sure no innocents were harmed in the crossfire.

**They eventually pull into an alley way as they stop. Getting off freaked out. "What are you? –"**

**Arcee looks at him as she replies. "I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down." She says before she began to drive off. Seeing the Vehicon turn to chase down Jaune, she cursed "-Scrap.-" She turned and skillfully jumps over the decepticon.**

"She doesn't know about the order to kill Jaune!" Ruby says worried for her friend before sighing that Arcee turned around to go and help him.

"Hell be alright" Qrow says with a shrug as they watch.

**Jaune continued to run from the vehicon. "I don't even know her!" He yells before Arcee jumps over the decepticon, driving along side him.**

"**Hop on!" He immediately complies and jumps off before they began to take off down the road. **

Teams RWBY and JNPR sigh in relief. Watching as Arcee saves Jaune once more.

"Mister Arc seems to be taking this particularly well…" Ozpin says with a hum.

**They continued to drive down the road before they began to fire at the human and autoboot pair. Jaune keeps his head down. "Why are those guys shooting at us?" He yells as they got onto the high way.**

"**There's no us kid, And they're no guys." She replies back, still very bitter at losing her partner. It wasn't long until Bumblebee pulls into the high way, slamming one of them and throwing him into a spin.**

"Here comes one of her friends to the rescue" Blake says with a smile, watching on as Bumblebee helps her out.

"We never leave one of our own alone if we can help it' Optimus says with a small smile.

"**Friend of yours?" He says seeing the bout.**

"**Family." She smiles. They continued driving. Bumblebee kept them blocked before one pulled along side and slams him into the center divider as the other took off ahead.**

"Oh no…" Pyrrha says watching as the decepticon rush forward to meet Arcee and Jaune head on.

"Cmon move it Arcee! Lose this joker!" Yang yells.

**A small Ruby Rose was playing with a small race car before her phone began to go off. she stopped the car and reaches over and picks up the phone. "Hi, mom .Racing, right up the street. Okay, just five more minutes?" she went back to playing with her car.**

**Back to Arcee and Jaune, he saw as the road was about to end before Arcee jumped and went off road down into a river bank, which Ruby saw them and dropped her remote. Woahing in surprise.**

"RUBY" WBY Yells seeing that a younger Ruby was going to be caught in this war. It wasn't something they wanted to see.

"She was at the wrong place at the wrong time…" Says emerald with a shrug, it happens.

"**You have no idea." he says climbing off the bike before he and Ruby notices the decepticons atop the road. They drove down the bank before transforming in mid air, guns at the ready.**

**It wasn't long before Arcee transforms behind them. "This ends here, Cons." She calls out angrily, the two humans moving out the way as she began to run at them as they fired at her, missing every shot. She jumps into the air and slams one of them with a kick.**

"Shes quick… doesn't hit hard it seems though with her smaller body" Cinder says with a him as she watches on now with interest.

"Shes still outnumbered though" Mercury says, gla that theirs finally some action to enjoy. He was a simple man with simple tastes.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Emerald asks him, who shrugs in response.

**Ruby asks with astonishment "What are they? **

"**Talking cars that turn into robots Or the other way around." Jaune replies as he continues to watch the fight.**

"When you say it like that, it seems a little silly" Says Blake with a chuckle but was thoroughly enjoying this by now

"**This is for Cliff!" Arcee yells with each punch and kick to the decepticon. Seeing it did no damage, she backs up before doing backflips. Eventually she was hit in the chest and thrown back of her feet, sliding along the ground.**

**Eventually another, Bumblebee jumps from the bridge and transforms in midair, landing on one and punching the other as Arcee gets up with a groan, rubbing her head softly. When they were both on the ground, he noticed he had crushed small rubys car. Seeing he was sad, Ruby replies.**

"**No problem. Really." It was then he was hit from a blast from one of the decepticons. He was kicked again before stepped on as the decepticons aim their guns at him. Ruby, having some semblance of bravery yells out. "Leave him alone! - Please?" He meekly. Jaune replies before they began to run from the decepticon chasing them.**

"Ruby!" Yang and Qrow yell.

"Don't let it be said that she isn't brave?" Jaune says sheepishly, though truth be told he porobably would do the same thing.

"She always wishes to do the right thing. Nothing to be wrong with that" Ozpin says with a small smile.

"**Bad call. Come on! Come on! Keep moving!" He yells as they run, Jaune wondering why they weren't blasted yet. Climbing into a sewage pipe to get away from the decepticon, almost grabbed before the con was pulled away.**

**Bumblebee peeks his head threw the sewage pipes and beeps at them. "Thank you." Ruby replies. **

Yang and Qrow let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"That's nice of him" Ren says with a hum, getting a nod from Nora.

"Well they are defending humans" Glynda says with a hum.

"**Don't look back." Jaune says pulling at Ruby further down the pipes. **

"**What did we just see?"**

"**No idea, and I'm not sure I want to find out."**

"Agreed" Says RWBY and JNPR.

**Bumblebee was once again punched away onto his back as Arcee helps him up. Hearing horns, they turn around to see Bulkhead driving at them before transforming. "Who's ready to rumble?" now that they were outnumbered, they transformed and took off the other way. **

**Arcee looks at Bulkhead. "What took you?"**

**He replies with a shrug. "Traffic."**

"Sounds about right" Snorted Qrow at this as he took another long sip from his flask. Glad he stocked it up when he did.

**They were now back at base as Arcee gave her report. "And the Cons would have been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the human."**

"**Human?" Bumblebee beeps at his leader. "-Two boys."**

**Arcee replies. "I guess a second one caught us in action, I don't know.I was a little busy at the time."**

"Geeze no need to make it sound like we are a nieucence" Jaune says with a huff, knowing his other wanted nothing to do with giant fighting robots.

"Well you were technically in the way with being there" Blake point s out, which Jaune slumps in his seat, mumbling something as Pyrrha pats his back.

"**If the Decepticons are targeting us Anyone perceived as our ally Will be at grave risk." He says worriedly.**

**Jaune walks out the high school with a sigh, not noticing Nora. He does notice Ruby sitting beneath a tree as he walks over. "Ruby, hey. Look let just, keep this between us and forget anything ever happened, okay?" He said before they heard beeping.**

"**Jaune." Ruby says excitedly. They saw Bumblebee pull up and the door opens up.**

"**Oh, not again." Bumblebee beeps at Ruby and Jaune. "He wants us to get in. "**

"Nice vehicle form though" Ironwood says with a hum. He always enjoyed classic looking cars.

"Agreed" Ozpin nods.

"Don't do it Ruby" Yang says.

"**-No, just me."**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**It said so." **

"**What?"**

"**Yours is over there." Ruby says pointing to Arcee. He saw the bike and was very hesitant.**

"don't we get any say in this what so ever?" Jaune asks.

"Youll be ok Jaune" Pyrrha says with a small smile, which Jaune smiles back.

"**I really don't think it –" he says before hearing Ruby was climbing in.**

"**How is it going? –" The door closed as they took off.**

"God dammit Ruby" Yang says, in which Ruby blushes and looks away.

"um… im sorry?" Ruby says sheepishly.

"**Ruby? Wait! Stop!" He sighs and looks back at Arcee who was looking at him.**

**Nora was drawing the bike contently as she hums "Coolest. Bike. Ever. House parents? Ignore." She says hearing her phone before going back to drawing. Noticing the bike was leaving, she went chasing after it.**

**Arcee was quick to drive infront of him and stops him. "Relax, I just wanna talk to you." **

"That's what they always say before your sleeping with the fishes" Nora says shaking Ren. "Don't do it fearless leader!"

"…she gets it" Roman says pointing to Nora, Neo nods, holding up a sign of skull and crossbones.

**Jaune groans "Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Her Sadie hologram disappears as he backs up, and she following.**

"**Kid, there's a lot you don't understand." **

"**No, I get it, I get it. The first rule of robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club. What you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles Following me around trying to get me killed!" Jaune says wanting to go back to normal. She says transforming to emphasize her point.**

"At this point, id be wanting my normal life back too" Blake says with a small chuckle.

"Normal is relative" Weiss says, looking at Nora.

"**Look, Jaune, is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."**

"**Optimus who? You may be in danger because you are one of the few one of the only who have ever seen us." She says before they heard another voice. Nora.**

"**Dude, what are you waiting for? Go with!"**

"**Scrap."**

"Nora! Really?!" Ren asks after he stops being shaked, as he shakes his head, his bloodflow going back to normal as he coughs.

"…that is something I would do too…"

"We know you would Nora" Pyrrha says with a small smile.

**It was then shown that the two autobots were driving with the three humans, as Nora was hollering in joy. "And why exactly are we taking her?"**

"**Rules." Arcee replies. They continued to drive until a section of mountain opens up. Letting the five of them through the base. They got into a bigger section that seemed to be big enough to house the robots. **

"Rules are meant to be broken ya know" Qrow says, getting an eyeroll from Winter, and a chuckle from Yang.

"It's a wonder you haven't been lobbed in jail yet drunkard" Winter says before turning back to the show.

"Im just that good" She says, earning an Ugh from her.

**Ratchet walks up to them, seeing them transform. "I thought they were two."**

"**Haven't you heard? Humans multiply."**

Yang and Blake snicker at the near hidden dirty joke.

**Ruby begins friendily. "I am Ruby". **

**Nora, Excitedly, runs up to Bulkhead with a grin on her face. "I am Nora. Who are you?"**

"**Bulkhead." He replies unsure at first.**

"**Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" She asks excitedly bouncing up and down.**

"Don't ever change Nora" Jaune says to the excited Nora on screen and the one sitting next to him.

"I don't plan to fearless leader!" She says saluting him with a grin.

"it's a wonder their still sane sometimes" Yang say with a teasing grin, getting a smack from Ruby.

"**So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Ruby asks curiously.**

"**Oh, please." Ratchet rolls his eyes before hearing the foot falls of another, seeing Optimus walk up to the humans.**

"**We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots."**

"So cool" Ruby says with stars in her eyes as she watched.

"Agreed" Jaune says watching with interest. He loved Sci-fi stuff. And fantasy. Well almost everything really. He wasn't particurlaly picky.

"Cybertron…" Ozpin hums with the name rolling off his tongue.

"Bit on the nose" Glynda says with a chuckle.

**Jaune, taking the lead steps forward "Why are you here?"**

"**To protect your planet, from the Decepticons." Optimus replies.**

"**The jokers who tried to bump us off last night?" Arcee spoke up, arms crossed, and reminded them who they are.**

"**Okay. Why are they here?" Jaune asks as Optimus kneels to get to eye level with the humans.**

" **A fair question, Jaune. In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."**

"Even across space there will always be conflict" Ironwood says with a shake of his head. He didn't like conflict. He almost hatted it, but that didn't stop him from being a protector of Human and Faunus kind.

"It's a shame… but it no doubt happens" Winter says.

"**Why were you fighting a war?" **

"**For most, over control of our world supply of energon. The fuel and life-blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the begining I fought alongside one who I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way." **

"Adam…" Blake murmurs softly, looking down. Seeing this, Yang reaches over and grabs her parthers hand and squeezes, more a friendly gesture then a romantic one.

"Were here for you Blake" She says quietly.

Blake hears this, turning to her partner and smiles.

**Nora yawns "Is there gonna be a quiz?" she says getting a look from Jaune.**

"**So what is Megatron Or any of these have to do with us?"**

"**Megatron has not been seen or heard from in sometime. But if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be a catastrophic."**

"A leader who can properly lead? Yes that could be" Glynda says as she watches on, almost fearing what was coming.

"Any good leader could lead his forces to victory…" Ironwood says.

**Soundwave walks up to Soundscream playing the message. "Those transmissions are emanating from deep space. I would hate to waste the energon Unless you are absolutely certain. Then lock on transmission coordinates And activate the space bridge." He says with almost regretful sigh.**

**The decepticon does just that as the bridge was activated in a ring like structure. Eventually a single figure came through as he transformed to show the terrifying visage of Megatron. "Decepticons! I have returned."**

"HES BACK!" RWBY and JNPR yells together, seeing the fearsome visage of the decepticon leader.

"God hes ugly…" Emerald says shaking her head.

"This does not bode well for Jaune and the others…" Ozpin says as he grips his cane a little, hoping that they would be alright.

"We can only pray and hope they'll be alright Ozpin" Glynda says as she pushes up her glasses who only nods in response of this.

"5 bucks says one of thems killed' Mercury says to emerald who simply rolls her eyes and smacks the silver haired brawler.

**(-000-)**

The lights eventually came back on as They turned to see Optimus already standing. "I wish to thsank you all for indulging in my tale. I am fairly certain you will see more of myself and this universe. I do hope you enjoyed it and learned, at least a little bit from this." He says with a smile as he bows his head lightly.

Of course it wasn't long before the Archangel strolled into the room once more, holding another book in hand az he lays it on the table. "Good to see you all took this world rather well… Now I will explain a few things that you all may wish to know before we continue. I will show you a total of five or so worlds, each housing a different lesson for yoi to learn. After those five worlds, we will then take a small break where you have your own rooms, as well as having a dining area and a bathing area as well as recreational areas." Azrael explains as he hums. "Questions?"

"You say each world is to contain a lesson… what lesson was this one supposed to convey?" Ruby asks curiously.

This world was to convey the importance of two things… teamwork and grieving. I hold no illusions that we each greive in our own way, but we must do so in our own way or we become monsters, in the image of our former selves." He explains as Ozpin looks down at this, having seen it many times through his life. And it never gets any easier to watch. "Regardless… Teamwork will always be important, as such, asking for help is never a sign of weakness." The Archangel says looking at Ozpin, who said nothing feeling the gaze on him.

"Before we continue…" the Archangel continued before spreading his wings and grasping a golden spear. He floats over to some of them before throwing it at one of them. And quickly, it spears Cinder through the heart, who gasps.

"Mistress!" Emerald yells out as she reaches out o grab the spear, before her hand phased through it.

"Celestial steel… no mortal can touch it" he says before grabbing rhe spear and pulling it out, revealing an orange orb that has been speared as well, but there was no hole where the spear had skewered her.

"What…" Began Cinder as she clutches at where the spear had gone through her heart.

"My Lord wanted me to remove this from your grasp. He holds no illusions what you will do with the maidens powers, and as such, cut you off from it. Any order he gives, I follow" he says holding it up to the light as he examines it.

"What will you do with it…?" Qrow asks the flying angel.

"Isnt it obvious? Give it back to its rightful owner" he says before humming, floating over to Ozpin and gives it to him. "This is a sign of trust from our lord that you will give it back to Amber and not Miss Nikos. Giving her this will heal her wounds and allow her to pick the next maiden of her choice." He says as Ozpin nods at this.

The archangel, retracts his wings and makes his way back over to the player and slips in the new world for them to watch, getting a glare from Cinder, but he didn't care. He had followed his masters orders to the letter. Now to see where this goes.

**Whoooo 10k Words… its been a long time since I had done a chapter of this length, and truthfully, it feels nice to finish it. Of course compared to my other stories, this one will be all new and hopefully beta writtened but im not too worried about it. Truthfully I did this in hopes of improving my own skill at writing. So if it seems alittle less refined then my Fires of War story, you know why.**

**Anyway, I do take suggestions and I am planning to add some things that would make this story unique. Notably, lemons. Though I will do more then just that. I like to be a pioneer, a trend setter and I hope to see more lemons in these reaction fics.**

**ANYWAY Do send in your suggestions and requests.**

**(Preview)**

"**Im Deffinatly going to be the bestest Valkyrie Ever, Aunt Himeko!"**

"**Kiana. Be brave! Push on! You can still end this story the way you want!"**


	2. The Bestest Valkyrie

**I wasn't really happy with the original reactions story I did, from both the lore of my OC to the reactions and even just… the length. I thought id give this another go. Run it up the flagpole. See who salutes.**

**Summary: The Repository, the world between worlds has been opened up for the members of RWBY to avoid oncoming disaster. Watch as they defy fate and change their destinies with viewings from other worlds.**

**Pairings: Arkos and Bumblebee. Maybe more.**

**Side Notes: Do send in suggestions AND Reviews. I take both in equal measure as they keep me motivated**

**Reviews and Critiques: I do take reviews and critiques, as well as suggestions, no hate, I will Ignore it *insert I don't care song***

**Inspiration: Honkai Impact 3/Fight**

**((That's all! Story START!))**

"Before we begin. I wish to bring in some more guests for this little party… well not of my own volition of course but I will treat them as I have you all. As guests and at the same time, that also means that you cannot harm them or they harm you in return." Azrael says as he ignores the scathing glare from Cinder. He didn't care. He had followed his masters words to the letter.

"I wonder who they'll be" Ruby says curiously

**(-Branwen Tribe-)**

Raven was smiling at what her Tribe had brought from their latest mission out. "Good work, go put it away" She says with a hum as Vernal walks up beside her.

"What now?" Vernal asks her leader who was humming in thought.

"Move on to the-" Before she could begin, she dodged multiple shuriken. "Dammit we left one alive?" She asks drawing her sword and looking around. One by one around her however, her tribesman fell from shuriken or arrowstrikes around her.

Vernal manages to dodge her own strike sent her way. "Come on out so we can kill you!" she yells out as she pulls her weapons to the ready.

The first to jump from the trees, was a Warframe. Wukong, wielding a golden staff as he looks at her. And in quick succession, three more jump around them, Limbo, Valkyr and Equinox surrounding them.

"Dammit" Raven says with a snarl as she pulls her sword from hip, there was only four of them, and she could probably take them one by one but the Tenno were smarter then that as they all jump at Raven and Vernal.

She managed to block Wukongs Bo before Valkyr grabs the blade and pries it free from her grasp before her hand crashed into her face and sent her flying backward.

Vernal wasn't fairing much better as she tried to hold off Limbo and Equinox.

It wasn't long before were both thrown to the floor. They looked to eachther and nod as they grab both of them, who were struggling against their captors.

**(-Salem's HQ-)**

Salem sat at her throne as she hums in thought. She had sent every last one of her pawns on missions, and currently she sat alone. It was nice to enjoy the quiet as she looks out at the sky.

"Strange how a simple woman in love has fallen so far" a near angelic voice spoke through the halls. She stood, surprised that someone found her. She wore golden and red armor, a halo over her head as well as short muted yellow hair. "My name… is Gabriel, it is a pleasure to meet you Salem" She says taking steps towards her.

"Not many people would say that Gabriel. Why are you here…?" She asks standing to meet the clearly holy woman.

"Do you remember the Brothers…?" Gabriel asks her as she showed no fear towards the woman as she walks ever closer to her.

"How can I forget those two who cursed me." She scowls as she was ready to wipe this woman out with her magic.

"How childish those two are… they do not deserve the titles of deities. Regardless… I have seen your fall with Ozma…" She began before she was inturupted by Salem.

"That name means nothing to me now!" She yells out.

"If it means nothing. Then why get angered? My lord Raphael has Ozpin… Ozma… in his domain. We have manipulated him into believing we will help him defeat you, as he manipulates those around him. But if he does not wish to see that it is the… Brothers that are the true enemies, then… well I do not know. My lord has not explained this far"

"And what are you doing with him…?" She says stopping her rage for just a moment.

"We, as well as his students are watching the Multiverse. In hopes of preparing them for the Brothers. Despite what Ozpin believes. I do not enjoy lying as an Angelic being, but Raphael deems it necessary so I follow his orders." Gabriel smiles.

"And what do you want from me?" Salem finally asks.

"Come… watch the Multiverse with us" Gabriel says with a small smile.

"…Very well" Salem agrees, following the Angel just behind.

**(-White Fang HQ-)**

Sienna Khan was currently walking through the halls of her operation. She was the current leader of the White Fang, and her authority shows with how each white fang member fears and respects her. She hums in thought as she plans out her next course of action, the clacking of her heels was heard as she made her way to the throne room.

It was relatively quiet thankfully as she opens the doors and spots something that makes her pause. A human, wielding a long spear, standing infront of her throne, but what made her pause was what was around her waist. They looked like cannons. Parts of it even opening like mouths.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sienna asks as the woman who remained emotionless as she steps forward.

"Guten Tag, I am KMS Bismarck" She says with a hum, keeping her spear close to hand. "And I have come to make you an offer" She says stopping infront of the Fang leader who stood a good head taller then the woman.

"And what would that be human?" Sienna asks standoffishly as she reaches for her chains on her waist, getting ready to fight.

"My beloved wishes to show you… The Multiverse… im sure you know what it is Miss Khan?" Bismarck asks her which she receives a nod at this.

"Infinite worlds of infinite possibilities. Im familiar with the concept" Khan says not exactly believing her. "As such if your beloved is offering… why have you come armed?" Sienna asks as she palms her weapon, ready to fight back.

"I come armed in case im attacked miss Khan, much like your armed now. Please let me escort you to the viewing area" She says still getting a look from Sienna, who wanted nothing more then to fight back and say no and the like. But her instincts told her otherwise, and she hated that. Her instincts never failed her.

"Very well… lets go" She says with a small growl as Bismarck nods and turns on her heels and led her to a portal that was close by.

**(-The Repository-)**

The first to walk out of the portal was the four warframes, carrying Raven and Vernal, who were still struggling against their restraints as they were unceremoniously thrown to the floor without a care in the world.

"Ah Raven Branwen and Vernal. What a displeasure to see you" Azrael says as he pulls his sword and once more cuts her from her bindings. He turned to see Yang and Qrow looking surprised at this as he looks down at the two from the Branwen tribe.

"You fight anyone here, and I will show you how insignificant you are. I will explain everything once everyone is here" Azrael explains getting a glare from Raven as the four Warframes took station around them all, acting as guard.

It wasn't long before Sienna and Bismarck came through as well. "Go ahead and pick your seat miss Khan, and please, no fighting, I would rather not anger my beloved" She says, getting a nod from Sienna, taking notice of how two Schnees were here but says nothing for now as she has a seat. She of course notices Adams former partner, but again, says nothing, already being able to tell that she would start a fight she cannot win.

It wasn't long before the last two people walk through, Gabriel, a small smile on her face, and just behind her was Salem, who strode through silently.

"S-Salem! You brought her here?!" Qrow asks standing, grabbing his weapon.

"Of course we did Qrow Branwen. Of course it was not my decision to make." Azrael says as he watches the others of the inner circle get their weapons ready, as Azrael sighs, finally having enough and waves his hands as the weapons disappear. "Enough. Ozpin, Everyone I know we have told you that our plan was to help you defeat Salem. But that couldn't be further from the truth, we wish to kill the brothers" Azrael explains as Ozpins eyes widened.

"You cant! The last time someone challenged them-"

"They are CHILDREN WEILDING POWER THEY HAVE NO BUISNESS USING" Azrael roars at Ozpin in return. "I returned the maidens power to you In hopes we can kill the brothers. I am sure more will be revealed in time, besides… Need I remind you, who Ran Ozma?"

"I do not need to be reminded of-" He began before once more intturupted by Azrael.

"Then you have no business to speak. I like you Ozma, doing what he feels is best to protect the world but the way you do it leaves a lot to be desired, which is why my lord has finally stepped in." Azrael says as his six black wings was spread as he weilds his staff.

"If hes so powerful why not go kill him yourselves?" Ironwood asks, clenching his fist at the fact that his revolver was gone.

"Because my lord cannot provoke the avatars of-"

"Brother! We cannot reveal that to them" She says as he stops and nods, retracting his wings, his anger now gone as he sighs.

"We will discuss this later professor. Regardless. Let us all have a seat and get prepared for this universe. I myself wont be here but miss Bismarck here will be your permanent host, at least until the intermission. Now if you would all find your seats, sit down, shut up and enjoy, maybe we could get this going" He says agitated now as he walks over to the projecter and lays a book atop it before turning on his heels and walking out, leaving Bismarck and Gabriel in the room with them.

**Honkai Impact 3****rd**** – Reburn**

**The shot opens up with a city, in the middle of the day. Bright and blue. But something was off about the city. Unlike the usual bustle of a metropolis… this city was quiet besides the sound of the wind and silence that permeated the air. The city had long been abandoned or evacuated.**

"Woah whats going on in the city?" Yang asks as she sees how everything is so abandoned and left alone.

"Evacuation maybe?" Ruby asks rubbing her head in thought as she looks on, curious as well.

"I have a feeling it cant be good" Ironwood says with a hum.

"Agreed…" Qrow says, always having a sixth sense as he watches on.

**The Train stations were closed even, the trains dead with no passengers aboard, the small alarms going off around it.**

**There was one person however that stood within the train station. Her name was Kiana. She had long white hair with piercing blue eyes. Her finger was currently dancing across her phone.**

"The only person in the city, either shes very strong or very brave" Ozpin says with a hum, his eyes occasionally wandering to a Salem ever so often but she paid him no mind. Not yet.

"Or very stupid" Commented Raven getting an eyeroll from Bismarck as she watches on with the rest of the group.

"…id tap that" Yang murmurs out as Blake, who blushes lightly, says nothing, reminded of one of her books.

"_**I must follow through with this"**_

"_**Don't be so stubborn."**_

"_**But I Refuse" **_**She spoke in both message form and in plain speech as she breaks a piece of the pocky stick she was currently munching on. She hums as she looks out at the empty city, her mind going a hundred miles an hour before he heard another ping from her phone. She looks down at it.**

"_**I will… bring you back by force if I have to!" **_

"Seems like shes running from something?" Jaune says with a raised eyebrow.

"More like shes chasing something…" Pyrrha says as Blake looks down, almost reminded of herself.

"Well have to watch and find out" Ren says tapping his fingrs on his seat.

**Kiana mumbles something before smiling, as the wind began to pick up. She smiles as a giant mech appeared from thin air next to the train station. **

"Woah! More Giant robots!" Nora says with a grin as she watches.

"Why is it after her though is a good question." Glynda says as she watches on.

**Kiana smiles at this, and quickly pressed a button on her thigh, and then the world around her turned purple as time slowed to a crawl, she jumping upward and out of the way of the hand. **

"Woah time slow, what a neat ability" Pyrrha says curious as she watches as Kiana jumps out of the way of the massive hand skillfully.

Cinder however was interested in this ability, wondering if she could have it herself or if she could replicate it.

"if all shes going to do is dodge-" Raven says with a huff before Qrow threw a piece of popcorn at her to shut her up, whom she promptly glares at.

**Kiana lands outside of the hands grasp, dusting herself off before catching the sight of the can that was spilling its content, smiling, she grabs the can and scoops it up, before gulping it all down and tossing it into the trash can.**

Yang snickers as she watches Kiana drink of all things instead of run. Itd be something she would do.

**Kiana ran off as time came back to normal speed, the robots hand crashing into the train station, throwing up dust and blowing out all of the windows. Seeing he didn't catch his target, he looks around for a moment to see Kiana running away.**

"Smart choice. Hes much larger then her and can make bigger strides" Glynda says with a hum as she watches on with interest.

"The question is can she outrun a robot if that size?" ironwood says with a hum.

"Run for it Kiana!" Ruby shouts at the screen getting an eyeroll from Weiss, normally she would say how she cant hear her but at the moment she doubted Ruby cared.

**Like a child, she stuck her tongue out at the mech and waves her fingers at it before picking up speed to get away.**

"So immature" Sienna says with a small snerk. She wasn't chastising, she had plenty of immature in her ranks. It was always so amusing to watch.

"meh that's the fun sometimes" Roman says with a smirk as he kicked his feet up and watches on.

"No wonder you always get caught" Mercury says with a grin as Roman rolls his eyes.

**The machines eyes turn a dark red before digging his feet into the ground and running after her, catching up with her in just a few strides, jumping over her and landing in the train station, crushing it under him.**

"Woah! Hes quick!" Jaune says surprised at how quick the mech jumped infront of Kiana.

"I was not expecting something that big to be so quick!" Pyrrha says as she leans forward to watch. Some of them were now legimatly worried for Kiana now.

"Dammit now she has to fight it…" Ironwood says, worried for Kiana but watching the robot, how it moves for ideas for his own military.

**Kiana had all but stopped running before she was thrown up in the air as she clung to a piece of debris.**

**Wanting to kill her, he picks up a train car and rears back to throw it.**

**Kiana, not wasting any time, began to transform as her eyes changed color from a bright blue to a glowing orange, her boots changing as well.**

"Nice to see she wont run from a fight" Raven says as she watches on.

"I wonder what her abilities are" Salem says watching on, curiously as her hands were n her lap.

"Well have to watch and see" Cinder says, keeping an emotionless face around her leader.

**Eventually the robot threw it at her. It flying straight and true through the air.**

**Kiana tossed off her coat, before jumping towards the car, as her body continued to shift, first her thighs gaining her armor, then her changing into combat shorts. She landed inside the train car moments later as she ran along it. As she ran along it, her chest plate changes, then, as she grabs one of the poles, her gloves change.**

"Go!" Ruby asks with starstruck eyes, though she wondered if her weapon would manifest two or would she fight the big robot head on.

"I wonder what shell do against the robot" Ren says with a hum.

"Semblance?" Nora asks her closest friend who got a small shrug.

**She finally leaps free from the train and high into the air.**

**Seeing that she survived, the robot pulls his sword off his back, and once more, rears it back before jabbing it at her. Ready for it, she twists to the side before jumping atop the blade and ran along it. Finally, her headpiece came in, looking like ears as she continued to run.**

"Woah nice moves" Emerald says watching how nimble Kiana was.

"Shes really cool" Ruby says with stars in her eyes. This causes Yang to snicker and rub her head gently.

"She must be really skilled to pull off such a move like that" Ozpin says sipping his coffee.

**She jumps over the wrist, and along the arm as she looks at him. The Mech raises his remaining hand, and begins to bring it down atop his arm but she manages to dodge it as she was now up in the air.**

**A emblem began to glow on her chest as six energy dots appears on her back. Eventually she opens her body as energy exploded from the dots and began to skewer the mech, as well as the city behind him.**

"Cool!" Nora says standing and throwing her hands up.

"Fascinating…" Winter says watching on with a hum.

"Shes doing more damage to the city then actually killing the machine" Sienna says with a small snerk.

"Well it is abandoned so theres no worry for casualties. Besides the Robot would have kept destroying more of the city if she continued to run" Glynda says with a hum.

**As the dust settles, she was standing atop the chest piece, hand pointed to the head before she stopped and touches the mech gently. Softly.**

"Why is she doing that? Didn't he just try to kill her…?" Yang says curiously as she watches on.

"I don't know… its strange" Weiss says, also curious about that.

"Regardless, that was a cool little sequence. Though unlike the transformers ones, we didn't get to see any of us." Blake says.

"And you wont, most of these will have you in them in some form of capacity, but there will always be exceptions to the rule so… but anyway this snippet was to get you introduced to Kiana, who will be a major player in the next two scenes" Gabriel says with a hum as she opens the book and turns a few pages to get the next scene started.

They all turned back to the screen to continue to watch, absolutely interested in how this will turn out.

**Honkai Impact 3-Will of Herrscher**

**The scene opens up with Herrscher holding up a woman with one hand at her throat glaring at her. Mei, the woman in and, could see the sun before her eyes looked at her once former friend of Kiana as her hand reached out to her.**

"**k-kia-na" She was gasping out before her hand touches her cheek. "W-Wake… up…"**

"Wait? That's Kiana? What the hell happened to her?" Qrow asks as he takes a long sip of her flask.

"She changed from this… fun loving mischievous girl to… cold and heartless" Glynda says, saddened to see this, sure she may not get along with her as a student but she would be fun to eep around.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing? It makes her stronger for it" Raven rolls her eyes. Gabriel's fingers were twitching at this, wanting nothing more then to say something to Raven. Bismarck shook her head, her spear In her lap.

**This causes Kianas eyes to go back to blue as she gasps, tears forming as she drops Mei to the floor, Kiana gasping as she clutched her head.**

"Shes fighting back! Don't give in Kiana!" Ruby says standing and watching only to be pulled back into her seat by Weiss.

"C'mon kid… I know you can do it" Roman says quietly, liking the kid because she was a lot like Neo, sure she spoke but she was mischievous.

"Whats happened to her Miss Gabriel?" Winter asks as as Gabriel looks on for a moment before looking at Winter to respond.

"I will explain after all is said and done… there is a lot to unpack here and I do not wish to pause the video to explain." She explains.

**Mei lands to the floor with a cough as she grasps her neck lightly, recovering from what was holding her off the floor.**

**Kiana continued to thrash on her feet clutching her head as Mei reaches out to her, before Herrscher began to laugh.**

"Oh no…" Yang says watching worried for Kiana.

**The orbs floating above her back began to spin faster before converging, turning into something that resembles an eye. It lets out an electric shock before it opens a black purple portal.**

"**What… what is this" Mei asks watching as something struggles to free itself, it white and pink in color. Finally freeing itself, he rears his hand back with a spear like object and jams it at Mei, who manages to dodge just in time. Mei was thrown back as she catches sight of Kiana who was recovering from what had happened earlier. She continued to roll for a bit longer before finaly stopping.**

"Get out of there while you can dammit!" Blake yells at Mei, clutching her seat, worried what this new Kiana would do to her.

"She can win… I know she can…" Ruby says hopefully but the sad look of Gabriel told otherwise as they all watch with baited breath.

**Mei let out a few coughs as the mech from earlier was standing over her, before attempting to squash her, but the foot was somehow caught in mid air. That's when it appeared, another mech, coming out of camouflage, was holding back the white mech from killing mei. Using its arms, he snaps the white mechs spear off before holding it in place as two missiles struck it, killing it. **

"Someone came to her rescue…" Pyrrha says with a small smile.

"Makes you wonder if they could even do anything to Kiana…" Ren says with a hum, tapping his fingers on his chair.

"Well have to wait and see…" Weiss responds to Ren.

**Mei looks around with small gasp, more mechs began to appear from nowhere. "This is… anti-entropy?" She says as the mechs began to run past her to fight Herrscher.**

**Herrscher, unfazed, raises her hands before bringing them down, forming parts of her new battle attire. They weren't just for show however as they began to let out more electricity like energy, as they formed portals, kicking up dirt around her.**

"Fascinating… I wonder what kind of energy shes calling upon…" Ozpin says as he sets his mug down, giving his attention to the woman that captured them.

"I'd rather not find out professor" Blake says watching.

"Im sure our host will tell us at the end" Salem says with a hum.

**She, impassive, began to walk, but her heels, stopping in midair as if she was on a staircase.**

**Click. Clack. Click. Clack.**

**The sound of her heels reverberated through the area, almost unsettlingly so. Out of each of the portals, more white mechs appeared from them, as she continued to walk upwards, raising her hands as she did so. She then projects her hands forward as they leave the portal to attack the Anti-Entropy mechs.**

"Whats so disturbing about this, is that white is the color of purity and holiness… and its being used to wreak havok" Ren says familiar with colors and their meanings.

"Agreed Mr. Lie… though in some kingdoms it could also mean death" Glynda says, too familiar with colors and their meanings.

"Regardless of the meaning, it looks like their evenly matched for now but if she keeps summoning mechs like that, then they'll quickly be overwhelmed" Ironwood says watching, taking any notese can at defeating this monster.

**The Entropy mechs clash, as one holds an Anti-entropy mech before another comes to his aid, punching off the Entropy mech, before being met by another Entropy. Three of them even attempted to jump one but he punched the ground to send them scattering.**

**Herrscher, stood at the top, watching it all as her portals release even more and more mechs.**

"God its almost unrelenting isn't it…?" Weiss says as Winter nods at her statement. What worrries her is that she had just awakened, meaning that probably her power isn't even at 100 percent.

"Makes you wonder who can stand up to a woman like this…" Qrow says taking another sip.

"I could of course…" Raven says with a hum, remaining impassive, getting a nod from Vernal.

"No you couldn't." Sienna says to the human. "She can summon these things all day all while your human. Eventually you will get tired and eventually you will slip up. Whether or not you want to believe it. Your Still Human." Sienna says getting a glare from the two branwen tribe members.

"**Humans. Your existence was a mistake" She says as she watched the two forces clash and fight one another. "War. Cheating. Jealoussy. Greed." She says as she watches her own mechs finish off the front line robots before going after the next group. They were stopped by an energy shield held up by more mechs. "You once made me lose everything. But today. I will devour everything because I am the Houkai!" The Houkai, the white mechs began to peirce the shields with their spears.**

"Ill explain more in further detail after this viewing, but keep in mind that Kiana has been experimented on and is the reincarnation of another person." Gabriel says getting some looks but watch on none the less, terrified for the silver haired girl.

"Cmon Kiana… I know you can do it" Ruby says with a small amount of hope in her mind that Kiana would break free.

"Humans are like that" Salem says with a small smrik on her face, all but given up on the human race as Ozpin looks at her for a few moments, almost feeling like hes failed her. Salem sees this look and scoffs before teturning back to the screen, hand at her lap as Cinder notices the exchange and smirks.

**Not idle however, more Anti- Entropy mechs, began preperartions to fire as they locked down to the ground around them. They began to take aim at Herrscher, who stood calmly in the air. The artillery unites finally began to open fire, hoping to end the threat quickly as shot after shot made its way towards her.**

"Their wasting no time" Ironwood says, noticing how quickly they all began to fire on the leader of the faction their fighting.

"Yeah well they are getting their asses handed to them Jimmy" Qrow says as he had put his flask down, watching almost worriedly. Hes seeing what this woman can do, and how much they could have gotten their asses kicked when she first retrieved them.

"Better to end a fight quickly without theatrics" Glynda says looking at her students.

**She watched the shots come towards her for a solid few seconds before smiling. She rears her arm back before snapping her finger. A second later, portals began to open up, taking every last shot into it, before she smiles, holding an energy orb within her hand. She clenches it in her hand before portals began to open up behind the Anti-Entropy mechs.**

"Oh no…" Yang says watching how not only had she stopped almost every last shot that was fired at her, but was about to redirect it at her. It terrified her somehat.

"Dammit…" Blake says quietly. She was wondering if there was any hope for Kiana now.

**Then carnage reigned as shots that they had fired at Herrscher, rained upon them, destroying them with shot after shot. She watches on with an impassive look at the destruction as another one of her Houkai, a form of a dragon, flew by before landing on the floor. She hums as she floats down and stands infront of her dragon, as Mei watches, from a safe distance finally.**

"Holy shit…" Jaune says quietly as he watched as the Mechs were absolutely decimated.

"They didn't stand a chance…" Winter says quietly as she had watched on.

"Shes so strong…" Vernal says quiently before they began to finally quiet down. It was Ozpin who turns too Gabriel.

"So… if we may ask miss Gabriel… what happened to Kiana to make her so… cold and distant? Homicidal?" Ozpin was the first to speak up

Gabriel hums as she grabs her spear and walks to the front of the theatre as she hums in thought. "There is a lot to unpack here but ill attempt to make it short and sweet for you to understand." Gabriel says as she rubs her chin. "You see, Kiana was a regular person but she was experimented on and spliced with the previous Herrscher DNA. This had caused Sirin to be able to reincarnate within Kiana and take over. The scientists had, in hopes to take control of Houkai, Void energy."

"But that didn't go to plan when she awoke because of the DNA now coursing through her veins" Cinder says with a hum, wondering if it was still worth it, especially with how she would lose herself to Sirin, the Herrscher that took control of Kiana. No. its still worth it. She would have much more willpower then that child.

"Regardless… this was a blow to Morale for the commander and the other Valkyries, but they soldiered on none the less in hopes of bringing back Kiana to her foremer self. And they had created a serum to administer" Gabriel says as she motions to the theatre once more before walking back over to the projector and turns a few pages before starting it up again.

"So they'll save her then?" Ruby asks hopefully.

"They can try" Qrow says, not wanting to crush his poor nieces hopes but at the same, also hoping that they could do it. They'll just have to watch and see.

**Honkai Impact 3****rd**** – Final Lesson**

"**Alarm: Unknown Heat signature rapidly closing from behind! Speed: 420 Klicks per hour! Optical system failure! Unable to aqquire target. Sloped deck hit by energy shell! Weve lost our spoilers! Target is 1000 meters away!... 700!... 300!"**

**Himeko, who had been staring at the Anti-Houkai vail for the longest time before the alarms went off around her as she closes her hand around it. "Is she coming?" she asks to herself as she looks up.**

"Whos she…?" Pyrrha asks curiously as she watches on. Noting the vial that she held in her hands.

"That is the Valkyries Major and trainer. Himeko. Shes almost like a mother or Aunt to the other Valkyries" Gabriel explains as she watches on.

"Looks like shes not giving up…" Mercury says noting how they were under attack.

"They are the ones with the possibility of defeating her. Id say she has no reason not to give up" Commented Sienna as she crosses her arms and watches on, wondering what these humans will do.

**Outside however, the Houkai dragon Flew along the side of the ship as his wing impacted the shields before tearing through them, all while under fire from the ships cannons. He roared at the ship before flying at the ship and tearing off one of the cannons with his talons before flinging it through the bridge.**

"Its Kianas Dragon" stated Glynda as she hums, watching the dragon move, destroying the gun and using it as a crude projectile.

"Where are the other Valkyries?" Comments Weiss.

"Their more then likely out on missions, with Kiana on the loose, they very likely have to limit as much damage as they possibly can." Ironwood comments getting a nod from some of the others. It made sense.

"Leaving Himeko to defend HQ" Roman says.

**Himeko finally made it to the bridge, slipping the vail into her armor before the doors open up as she sees the cannon flying through the window. She smirks and holds her weapon ready as dust was kicked up around the bridge from the impact.**

**The cannon that was flung, was thrown once more and smacking the dragon straight on before a shadow was cast over him. It was Himeko, coming down and slamming her foot down onto the dragon, sending him into the ship with a hard thud. She lands at the head, as energy began to course through her blade. She raises the blade to bring down, but something surprised her, it was an energy burst as her blade collided with it.**

"Yeah kick its ass Himeko!" Yang says with a grin, also feeling a sort of kinship with the red haired woman since she was the motherly type and fire haired woman. She had to all but raise Ruby it feels like sometimes.

"Finish it" Raven says before she too saw the energy, the blade colliding with it.

"That was weird…"

"I don't think that was a random occurrence" Comments Winter as she watches on.

**When she opened her eyes, her blade in a defensive posture, she looked up. Relaxing her stance slightly. "What is this…?" she murmurs. She looks around and notices how she was on something that resembled a ship. It was then she heard a laugh, as she turns to face it as she sees God Kiana walking down on the air with the sound of her heels clacking with each step.**

"**Do you think you can escape?" She asks Himeko. Kiana had a bored look on her face as she looks at her former mentor.**

"I don't think she plans to" Qrow says with a smirk as he takes another long sip of his flask.

"She doesn't know that though, shes just going to kill Himeko and be done with it" says Sienna with a hum.

"That just makes this more interesting" Comments Mercury with a smirk which causes Emerald to roll her eyes at her partner.

"**Ive been waiting for you" she humphed with a smile, getting her blade ready as more energy courses through it.**

"Confident" Cinder says with a hum, getting a nod from Salem.

"You can do it Himeko" Ruby says hoping that Kiana could be brought back. She was hoping that she could meet Kiana here in the Repository. Maybe if she asks Azrael she could come back with them.

Ironwood however was keeping notes on how this woman fought, for no other purpose then just incase he does have to fight her. This woman terrified him, she was much stronger then anything they had faced before.

"**I hope your ready to meet your maker" Kiana says raising her hand which seems to grab Himeko and began to pull her towards Kiana at a frightening speed. Before she was stopped feet from her, who looked like she was punched in the gut. "Struggle all you want worm" Kiana says throwing her hand forward and sending Himeko that way as well. She moves her hand upwards that brought a block of purple metal from the ship below.**

Everyone was watching with bated breath. Kiana was absolutely man handling Himeko without barely moving a muscle.

"Holy shit… shes destroying her" Emerald says quietly to herself as she watched Himeko being thrown left right and center with blocks crushing and turning to destroy the instructor.

"And shes showing no remorse at all for doing it… that's what worries me. Becsause shes no longer the Kiana that we, and I assume Himeko knows…" Ren says, his finger twitching on his seat.

Nora reaches over and takes his hand, not not only calm herself but him, knowing his mind was in turmoil.

**Himeko hit it, creating a crater before two blocks seem to come from the side and enclose her with a slam. Kiana snaps her fingers as the blocks seem to segment and slide and shift with Himeko in the middle.**

**The four spears behind kiana seemed to shift and change into ribbon like structutres before flying towards Himeko, as the ribbons acted like swords and cut the blocks before another two, acted like spears and drove right through the block before Kiana brought her finger down and drove through it once more with much more force, sending the blocks and Himeko to the floor.**

"She… should be dead by now…" Pyrrha says covering her mouth in shock at the absolute brutality that Kiana was showing to the much older woman.

"Theres no kill like overkill kid. Shes making sure shes dead" Qrow says quietly as he took another long sip of his flask, glad that hes able to keep this thing refilled throughout the entire experience, otherwise hed be more miserable then he already was.

"Have faith miss Nikos. Weve seen longer shots before, the best we can do is watch on and hope for the best and prepare for the worst" Ozpin says swirling his coffee mug. This woman was dangerous. He however, took notes on how she fought. She was Regal, keeping that demeanor and making as few moves as possible.

"**Pathetic" Kiana says as she turned on her heels ad began to walk away.**

"Don't ever turn your back to the enemy unless you confirm they are… out of commission" Ironwood said tactfully as he got a nod from Sienna and Ozpin. Having seen hunters get killed because they assumed they had finished their job before they were cut down.

**As she walks away, a sword flew to her at high speeds from behind. Kiana was surprised as she turned, her ribbon catching it before turning to a portal and coming out the other side of her and slamming into one of the many floating boulders.**

"Shes alive!" Ruby says with a grin and threw her hands up in glee. Weiss, smiling, grabs Rubys dress and pulls her back down onto the chair.

"Sit down you dolt" She says getting a small smile from Winter, glad to see that Weiss has made some good friends while at beacon.

"Shes strong, but is she strong enough to kill Kiana…?" Raven asks with a raised eyebrow at the determination that the red haired woman was showing.

**Himeko stepped out of the crater with a ragged breath as she looks at Kiana. Pieces of her armor falling to the floor below, cracks along her armor and her hair down and messy, but she didn't care. "I guess your done attacking. Its my turn now… I hope you don't mind girl." Himeko says with a detrmained look on her face.**

"Pheh.. who knew this woman had it in her" Vernal says getting a soft glare from Gabriel but otherwise stayed quiet as she watches on.

"Shes really pushing herself" Blake comments as she taps her fingers on the chair.

"Of course she is. I would do the same for my students" Glynda says pushing up her glasses, getting smiles from her students.

Mercury rolled his eyes and gaggd at what she said, getting a smack from emerald, not wanting to antagonize anyone into a fight.

**Kiana palms her face as she laughs before stopping and looking at Kiana. "Die!" she says as portals began to surround Himeko. As spears began to fly towards her.**

'_**Kiana, Everything would have changed once you woke up' **_**As the sword that imbedded itself pried itself free, joining Himekos blade once more as energy charged the blade and took a heavy swing, destroying all the spears in one go.**

"Such strength and power" Ozpin says with wide eyes as he watches Himeko Obsoletely decimate the spears that Kiana conjured.

"Its no wonder she was chosen to teach the other Valkyrie" Ironwood says.

However, RWBY wasn't focused on that, it was what Himeko had thought about Kiana, knowing that she not only lost a teacher but a close friend as well. And that hurts.

'_**The world will no longer be a pretty place, Life as you know it, will be replaced by something else. But… don't ever give up!' **_**Energy continued to course through the blade.**

Rwby and Jnpr smiles at this, glad that someone was there for Kiana, though the way she thought it, made it seem like she would no longer be around.

"**You pathetic human insect!" before two more blocks of void attempt to crush Himeko before Kiana pulls her hand back like a bow and releases yet another energy block towards her and spears through the two previously mentioned void blocks.**

**Himeko, determined as ever, cut through the void blocks, and roars as she leaps towards Kiana. **

"Go for it!" Nora yells with a grin.

"Don't give up!" Ruby says with a grin as they were both pulled back into their seats by their partners, but they all watched on as the woman pushed through with determination and sheer willpower alone.

"Miss Himeko is certainly someone who doesn't give up" Salem says admiring that about this woman. Its something that any of them could learn.

"Hey, there aint nothing wrong with determination" Roman says with a shrug.

**Kiana, surprised, launches her ribbon like spears but was cleaved in half by Himekos blade, however as she continued to cut, her body was being riddled with cuts from the ribbons. Himeko clears the ribbons and jumps to bring the sword down on Kiana.**

"Himeko just wont give up!" Jaune says with a smirk, rooting for Himeko.

"Because she has something to fight for" Pyrrha says as she reaches over and takes her crushes hand, which Jaune returns and looks back at Pyrrha and smiles.

"We all have something to fight for" Ren says with a smile, getting a nod from Nora.

**Kiana, furious, balls void energy into her hands and launches it at Himeko which turned into a spear of pure void energy, but Himeko met it blade first and began to cave it in, hoping to cut through the energy.**

"Don't give up now!" Yang says with a grin.

All this cheering got eyerolls from Cinder, Mercury and Emerald as all this touchy feely crap was nauseating to them.

Gabriel however was smiling at the good guys, glad that they had a rolemodel to look up to, before she looked down, knowing what was to come. It saddened her that they would be going through such turmoil. She hums in thought. Himeko deserved her rest now in the afterlife with them. No need to bring her back for no reason now.

**Kianas mind, despite on the fight, began to think back of her students, her friends.**

"_**Major" Mei says to her**_

"_**Major" Bronya says to her**_

"_**Major" Theresa says to her**_

"_**Major" Fu says to her**_

**However, it's the last one that hurts Himeko the most. It was Kiana. **_**"I'm definitely gonna be the bestest Valkyrie ever, Aunt Himeko!"**_**If Himeko could cry at the moment she would as she grit her teeth, as four flame wings sprout from her back.**

Ruby and Yang were crying at this, knowing it hurt so much to see the happy Kiana turn into this, not only that but the words struck a cord in their hearts. It struck a cord in all of their hearts as they look down or watch impassively in sympathy for the woman. All except for two.

Raven rolls her eyes. "Bonds are for the weak. She should just focus on her own power" She says before Gabriel finally snapped.

"That's it, I have had it with this woman" Gabriel says throwing down her light spear as she grabs Raven by the back of her clothes and pulls her from her chair.

"Raven!" Vernal began before she was backhanded by Gabriel.

"I despise human beings like yourself Raven. Not only did you abandon your husband and your daughter, REGARDLESS of the Reason, you could have at least said good bye, But no, that would make you look to weak right?" Gabriel says, the normally quiet and content Archangel has had it with this woman. "You are a poor excuse for a mother and a poor excuse for a human being! All for strength, what a weak and shallow thing to strive for" Gabriel scoffs squeezing her throat before throwing her back in her seat.

"Im going for a walk" Gabreil says grabbing her spear before walking out and slamming the door behind her. Yang and Qrow was looking at Raven who looked absolutely Murderous at the moment who wanted nothing more then to gut that woman.

"Get back to your seats and we can continue the viewing…" trying to calm any coming arguments that they may had.

**With newfound determaination and power, she clears the void and roars as she was bringing down her blade.**

"**Dammit!" Kiana says as she wasn't expecting this at all.**

With the previous events behind them, they continued to watch.

"She did it!" Ruby says with a grin.

"I knew she could" Jaune says with a grin as they watch Himeko in victory.

"**Kiana, Be brave! Push on! You can still end this story the way you want!" She says to Kiana as the piece of armor on her back breaks from all the abuse and use.**

**Energy explodes from the ship where Himeko impacts. "Live… Kiana"**

"Is… it over?" Emerald says quietly, trying to see through the flashes of white light.

"No… not yet" Qrow says rememebering something from earlier but decides not to voice it just yet. This got a few looks from some of the others, while some realized what it was.

**Kiana however was gasping as she sees Himeko above her, blade missed, looking almost completely dead. "that's… my final lesson… for you…" she says as her sword breaks as she began to fall forward.**

"She… she missed" Pyrrha says quietly, seeing the poor state of the woman, knowing that it was over for her now.

"She couldn't do it… she couldn't kill Kiana…" Qrow says as he looks at his flask for a long moment, as if asking if he could do the same… could he kill his niece or nephew for being a danger. Could he kill his former tribe for wanting to kill Yang for example.

"Of course she couldn't. Shes weak" Cinder says with a scoff, glad that she never lets her emotions rull her over.

"Compared to you, shes the strongest woman ive ever met" Sienna says with a smirk, knowing it would rile her up and truthfully, she didn't care.

**Kiana stares in shock for a long moment before scowling, headbutting Kiana, throwing her back, but as Himeko fell back, the smallest of smiles grace Himeko in her dying moments.**

Ozpin smiles behind his mug when he sees Himeko smile lightly, it was hard to notice but it was there, and only the most observant could see it. The others who didn't was balling and weeping at the loss of someone they looked up to.

"So… She didn't do it…" Ruby says wiping away her tears before Qrow, seeing the smile tapping her shoulder before pointing at the screen.

"Don't count her out just yet kiddo" Qrow says as they turned back to the screen to watch.

**Kiana Gasps as the vail that was once in Himekos armor, was injecting into her back, releasing the fluid into her. Kiana yells out as at last, the energy from the void rushes out of her body, crackling.**

"She did it…" Yang says with a grin, upset that Himeko died but that means Kiana would come back to life, or rather, Kiana would come back to her old self.

"I knew she could do it!" Ruby says with a smile before it faded. "That means she… died… sacrificing herself to…"

"Bring back the one she loved… Lets all be honest here Ruby… we all would do the exact same thing in her shoes." Jaune says reaching over and patting her shoulder, who smiles in return.

**The world and ship around them began to fall apart, without Herrscher to control it, falling into the world below.**

**Kiana, now passed on, fell into the void as the ship collapses, able to now rest for eternity.**

"What a roller coaster of emotions" Glynda says with a small sigh, getting a nod from Ironwood and Winter. They had enjoyed the viewings of course but it was such a roller coaster of emotions.

"Agreed. It is good to see that Kiana will be back to normal though it is a shame that Himeko had to die to bring her back. As such is the life for hunters I suppose" Ozpin says as he finishes his mug of coffee before setting it down and sighing.

"Well that's what we are here for professor Ozpin… to make the world a better place aren't we?" Ruby asks as she stands and stretches and pops her back, a bit stiff from sitting down for so long, not that she minded of course as it was cool to watch these many worlds.

"Do you think well be able to see Kiana around the Repository? She could be fun to hang out with" Nora asks with a grin as Ren pats her shoulder lightly, thankful his semblance allowed him to even out his emotions compared to some people.

"I myself am interested to see if we can harvest this void energy" Cinder says to her Mistress Salem and her cohorts who nodded at what she says.

"Yeah and get possessed by one just like that bitch? No thank you, ill stick to my aura and wits to be as strong as I can be. Id rather Die as me then live as somebody else" Roman says with a snerk as takes a cigar from the inside of his coat before putting it inside his mouth and lighting it.

"I still have a few things I want to say to that bitch from earlier" Raven says with a huff and getting a laugh from Qrow.

"Man… you really do hold onto grudges. Maybe have you considered what she said has actual basis or do you have your head so far up your ass that you cant see straight?" Qrow says taking another long siip of his flask before putting it on his belt.

"How dare you Qrow" She snarls as she wanted to do nothing more then strangle her brother at the moment.

**-End Viewing-**

It wasn't long before the door opened once more to reveal Azrael walking through, and closing the door behind him. "Good Afternoon… I assume you all enjoyed the viewing? At least to some extent?" He asks with a small smile as he held a book in one hand and staff in the other.

"We did to some extent though it was an emotional roller coaster." Weiss says with a small huff as this got a laugh out of Azrael and nods.

"Aye, this world is known to be like that and im sure you have so many questions though please hold off on them for now, especially why some people are here, I can already tell you all are going to be bombarding me with that particular question." Azrael says as he grabs the book on the projector and hands it to Bismarck who nods, taking it into her hands as Azrael replaces it.

"So… ive been meaning to ask… weve been watching all of these and you say you want to prepare us to fight…. The brothers… but what kind of training are you going to give us?" Sienna asks curiously as she puts her hands on her hips as Azrael could be seen giving a small smirk at them.

"I wish to go over a few things before we begin the training. Any skills and muscle memory you pick up here is yours to keep. Weapons are a no go as they could be bound to the world they came from. Regardless, I will begin yout training… now… Catch" Azrael says before throwing Ruby a vial of blue liquid, which looks very familiar to them as some eyes widened.

Azrael snaps his fingers as a bright light washes over them and taking them to their new location. He hums as he checks his clock, they'll finish in time for the next viewing.

**-Void Dimension: RWBY (All) vs. Herrscher of the Void-**

They all landed on the same ship like area that Himeko had fought on not too long ago that they had seen. The space around them was muted as boulders were floating above them

"Are we where I think we are?" Jaune says as he pulls his sword from his sheath, as Ruby was looking at the vial.

"We are… Prepare yourselves" Ozpin says pulling his sword from his cane.

"I despise having to fight along side you Ozpin" Cinder says as Ozpin stays quiet as they hear the familiar click clacking of the heels tapping against the seeming invisible floor.

"I see that im able to finally show you worms the power of the void…" God Kiana says as she kept the regal appearance about her.

However they weren't Hunters for nothing as they began to open fire on the woman who does nothing, merely lifting her palm as a portal opens up and absorbs the fire.

"Dammit what do we remember about her?" ironwood says as he keeps his heavy revolver pointed at her as he looks around, the ship was big enough to allow fighting thankfully and allowed them to maneuver.

"Shes not omnipotent! She didn't confirm Himeko had died just yet!" Ruby yells out as she jumps back, switching her scythe into her gun form and continues to fire at the god who simply looked bored at all of this, keeping the portal up.

"Why isn't she attacking?" Emerald says, staying as far away from the good guys as possible.

"Who Cares, take advantage of this while we can! Yo Red you said she wasn't omnipotent right?!" Roman asks getting a nod from the red reaper. "Throw me that damn vial!" He says as Ruby looks at Ozpin, as if asking before he too nods.

Right now, with this powerful woman they have to trust in one another or else they will all perish.

Ruby nods as she tosses him the vial who catches it and puts it into his coat for now, sending out the red dust flares occasionally.

"I wont let you" herrscher says as she sent a block of void energy towards the theif, only to be blocked by Qrow and his scythe.

"I don't like you you dirty theif but you better get your ass moving" He says using his aura as a shield to hold back the energy, Roman wasted no time as he looks to Neo, Who nods in return and jumps off the side of the ship.

"I wont let yo-" Herscher began before she was kicked in the face by Mercury and sent back.

"You talk too much" Mercury says with a smirk as he jumps back. It was then that Kiana decided to get serious as she uses her void to grab Mercury and slams him into the bridge of the old ship.

"You will all PERISH" She yells out as she grabs Ruby by her throat and slams her into the floor and raises her foot to end her before Yang jumped to save her, throwing punches at the god. Kiana scoffs and uses her telepathic abilities to send her flying, Glynda using her own powers to catch her before hitting a wall or sent off the side of the ship.

"Where the hell is he…?" Sienna says as she uses her chain to attempt to attack the god, though at this moment she knew it would a distracting tool, and she hated being the bait but she currently was doing just that.

"Roman is reliable. Give him some time" Cinder says, though she loathed to admit it as she notches another arrow to fire. Ozpin, using his speed and aura to get close to swipe at her, only for her to catch the blade midswipe.

"Ah the sorcerer… how quaint" She says before kicking him away as well as she absolutetly back hands Ironwood hard. Not one to take it lying down, Winter, holding her two swords charges at the woman, using her glyphs as buffs as she began to swing and swipe.

"Dammit were getting our asses handed to us by this woman. The only reason we haven't worked our way around her is because of how narrow this ship is" Qrow says as he held his sword in his broadsword form.

"That sounds like an issue for you!" Raven says charging forward with her blade in hand, taking swings at the woman who merely deflects it or dodges it all together.

"Roman better pull through Ruby" Blake says as she was firing her rounds at the woman who merely smirks at the group.

"Hell pull through" Ruby says, trusting of him then she usually was at this point. It was a miracle they weren't killed yet though she suspected this woman was merely toying with them, her pride will be her downfall

"How you doing Mercury?" Emerald says pulling him out of the debris, normally she would have left him there and continued fighting Kiana but Cinder ordered her to comre check on him.

"I'll live… how we doing?" Mercury says as he rubs his neck.

'Getting our asses completely handed to us thanks for asking!" Qrow yells out as he was cutting one of the razor sharp ribbons in half as he grits his teeth, no wonder Himeko had it hard at this.

"You will all perish regardless!" Kiana yells as she conjures energy in her right hand and launches it at them. The energy then turned into a drill as it made their way towards them.

However, before it could hit them, Roman appeared from nowhere and sucker punches her. She growls as she was thrown to the floor. Sending an energy blast towards Roman, He shatters like glass before she gasps, feeling the serum enter her skin as she could feel the energy begin to leave her body.

"NOOOOO" Kiana yells out as she collapses, turning back into her former self, collapsing and asleep now, absolutely exhausted.

"heh… hey I did it" Roman says with a smirk and a tip of his hat before they were called back to the theatre room.

**-Repository-**

"Good work… im glad you all began to show the signs of working together! I know you may not like it and some of you might even hate me for it but I promise its for the greater good… some of you anyway." Azrael says as he watches them all panting and exhausted from the fight.

"Why don't you all clean up, eat up and come back in an hour, ill have the next world up by then." Azrael says as they all nod and walk towards the door.

**Whoooo heres chapter 2! Note that because these chapters are longer it will take me longer to get them out!**

**A Few things before I round off this chapter. No more suggestions please, I have so many already, if your going to review, Please do so with Critiques in mind, though if you do have a suggestion, add it at the end of a critique.**

**I want to know how you guys like this story, is it good? Bad? How are the reactions.**

**I still plan on doig lemons, though those will be much shorter chapters, let me know your thoughts on lemons.**

**-Preview-**

"**In all my years of flying ive never been in such a massive dogfight"**

"**So which ones Nemisis?"**

"**Ive heard enough of your tall tales for one life time! Its time to see if you measure up!"**


	3. Skies of Remnant Deception

**I wasn't really happy with the original reactions story I did, from both the lore of my OC to the reactions and even just… the length. I thought id give this another go. Run it up the flagpole. See who salutes.**

**Summary: The Repository, the world between worlds has been opened up for the members of RWBY to avoid oncoming disaster. Watch as they defy fate and change their destinies with viewings from other worlds.**

**Pairings: Arkos and Bumblebee. Maybe more.**

**Side Notes: Please no more Suggestions! If you must, please let me know how im doing then post one or two at the end of it!**

**Reviews and Critiques: I do take reviews and critiques, no hate, I will Ignore it *insert I don't care song***

**Inspiration: Ace Combat X**

**((That's all! Story START!))**

The Repository was home to all sorts of manners of creatures and ideologies, all walks of life and alignments. It was always interesting to see people of all shapes and sizes walking along the Repository market place smiling and laughing while others were keeping an impassive look to them. With all the worlds, the Repository Market place was one such place where people can come and find what they need, and they always find what they need, from food to weapons.

Azrael hums as he walks along the marketplace, checking the watch on his wrist. He still had a while to go before the others finally make it back to the theatre. So he decided to come to the marketplace, see if he could find some food as he looks around, seeing all sorts of vendors.

He smiles as he walks up to one of the many food vendors. It was a small little ice cream shop as he hums. "Ah Miss Shirayuki, it's a pleasure to see you again, anything of interest today?" The fallen Archangel asks, walking up to Mizore Shirayuki, a Yuki Onna high school student.

"…these are good I hear" She says sucking on one off her lollipops as she grabs one and offers it to him, strawberry flavored icecream cone.

"Thank you Miss Shirayuki" He says puling a coin from one of his pockets and giving it to her before giving her a small bow before once more walking off as he hums, enjoying his cone.

It was nice to see all of these people mingling and talking with one another. Demons and cyborgs, angels and military. It was an interesting place.

There were others of course besides the marketplace, they had parks and theatres, living areas. A place where they could all come and relax or get away from their universe for a while without worry.

Azrael hums as he continues to walk, having at his ice cream cone, checking his watch once more before continuing along the same path. Hell have to start heading back soon and greeting those from the RWBY verse.

Eventually hell let RWBY and their friends to come visit the main area of the repository, for now they'll continue to watch and prepare themselves like their master wanted them to. Which was fine by him, he listened to his masters orders to the letter.

He munches on the cone before sighing in content. "Ill have to try those cones again. It was particurlaly good"

It wasn't long however, on the way back, that he caught sight of a 20 ish year old blue haired boy. "Ah Mister Shiota, nice to see you again" The archangel hums walking over to the Nagisa Shiota, His look hasn't changed since high school much. Hes a bit more confident now, though he suspects that's because hes been taken as a lover by his master.

"Ah Mr Azrael, it's a pleasure to meet Raphael-kun's Assassin again" The young man smiles, wearing his pigtails and waistcoat and tie, much like his school days.

"I told you, you don't have to call me that" Azrael says as Nagisa chuckles lightly, a light blush on his face.

"I know, I just like teasing you. What does Raph-Kun have you doing today?" Nagisa asks, keeping his hands at his side, his smile on his face. Azrael however, knew better, He knew this was how Nagisa struck, he let his innocent appearance allow him to get close, then strike without giving them a chance to block. That wasn't to say that Nagisa wasn't weak by any means, that was just his prefered method of assassination.

"Lord Raphael has me assisting in some new arrivals to the Repository with their own issues" Azrael says with a hum as he prepares to head back to the theatre.

"Hm? Maybe I could help?" Nagisa asks innocently as Azrael looks at him for the longest few moments before nodding.

"Cmon then… I had asked Albedo to meet us there as well, Gabriel isn't particurlaly happy to watch over the group with Raven there" He says getting a small chuckle from the blue haired boy. He looks at the blue haired assassin for another long minute before motioning him to follow.

**(-Repository Theatre-)**

Azrael walks in to see a few members of the RWBY team already there. "Ah your not all here yet…" He says wth a hum.

"Yeah were waiting for a few people" Yang says with a small shrug as she hums, munching on some pocky sticks. She was glad she didn't get her hair hurt or Ruby.

"Well we'll wait for them to arrive before I introduce you to your new guides" Azrael says as he hums, waiting as Nagisa and Albedo were waiting outside the door. Azrael watches as more and more of the others file in, taking their seats back at where they were at. When he saw that everyone had arrivd once more, he nodded in satisfaction.

"Have you all cleaned up good and rested?" He asked with a hum as he walks to the front of the stage, getting many affirmatives at this. He nods in satisfaction as he hums. "Good. Miss Bismarck had to deploy on a mission and miss Gabriel is still… very peeved at miss Branwen, for good reason… regardless." Azrael coughs into his hand softly as he motions for the two to enter the area. "I would like to introduce you to Nagisa Shoita and Albedo. Assassin and Overseer to Lord Raphael" He says as Nagisa bows respectfully while Albedo looks impassively at the humans seated on the couch.

"Well Raph-kun does always enjoy mixed company" the blue haired assassin chuckles softly, seeing who was seated in the seats.

"Hmph, _she_ doesn't look like an assassin to me" Vernal comments with a humph

"And not everyone is a murdering psychopathic bitch," The assassin gave a bright smile. "Yet here you are." Growling at thinly veiled insult, Vernal pulled her weapons and lunged at Nagisa- only to be parried by a knife from nowhere. Nagisa then threw Vernal to the floor on an arm bar, with the combat knife at her neck. "First of all, I'm a guy, but more importantly, you are all here on Raph-kun's behest, and it wouldn't do for you to...overstay your welcome~. Frankly, I think you're just a weakling, not even worth the time, but that's not my choice to make." He smiled, and sheathed his knife. "Let's get along from now on~"

"As you can see, he is very skilled despite his appearance. Please do not tempt him" He says with a hum as he watches Vernal return to her seat. "Albedo here will be the one to keep everyone on track." He says as Albedo, the Succubus bows before the two make their way to the seats by the projector

"Now that everyone is settled. I would like to get started if you all do not mind" Albedo says holding up the crystal.

"So what universe are we watching this time if I may ask?" Salem asks, tapping her fingers on her chair and watches Azrael preparing to leave.

"You will be following the footsteps of Gryphus One, a Mysterious fighter pilot as he takes back his country" Azrael says with a smile. He met the pilot before, someone he enjoys talking with. To the watchers however, he wanted them to fill in the blanks of who he was.

"Sounds like a military drama" Ironwood says with a smile, getting a small smile from Winter and an eyeroll from Qrow.

"It is… though I feel I should clarify some things before getting started. Gryphus 1 will… remain ambiguous as that was his wish, wanting to add to the mystery around himself. Youll see why that's important later but he wants to keep this air of mysticism around him and his actions. And secondly, in this Universe they managed to use satellites to… reload their craft. Its difficult to explain, but basically, their aircraft holds more ammo then shows physically… got it? Good. Miss Albedo?" Azrael says as he checks his clock and began to walk out.

"Let us Begin then…" Albedo says putting the book down onto the projector.

**(-Viewing Start: Mission 01 Skies of Deception-)**

**Briefing Room**

**Eugene/Crux: Ok lets begin the briefing. Operator Eugene Solano. Ill be keeping you up to date. Weve got news that the invading Leasath Squadron has taken off from the Puna Plains en route for an attack on our position, Aubrey base. From their perspective, this attack is the final nail in our collective coffin. After all, this is the only base that hasn't fallen under their control. I guess we should consider ourselves lucky. It looks like the enemy has gotten a little overconfident and only sent a small attack force. Gryphus Squadron, prepare for launch immediately, fly around the mountains and avoid enemy radar. Oh I forgot, the enemy squadron consists mainly of bombers supported by several fighters. Please protect this base and destroy these bombers. If everything goes well, we should get the upper hand on the enemy in this area. All right, please prepare for launch. Lets pay back the Leasath forces with at least one defeat. One final thing. During combat, my codename will be Crux. I will keep you up to date on the situation so please pay attention to your radio.**

"Their on the ropes and hanging by a thread but not backing down until the last man is killed… admirable" Raven says with a small smile, getting an eye roll from Qrow as he took a long sip.

"Yes… its important to listen to communications, they contain valuable intelligence for those in the field." Winter says with a hum getting a nod from Ironwood.

"He sounds new" Nora says with a snicker, getting a head shake from Ren who simply watches on, curious on how this will play out.

**-Down in the hanger-**

**Gryphus One, the leader of the squadron walks up to his aircraft, the F-22 Raptor, running his hand along the underbelly. 4AAM loadout. Nodding in satisfaction, he climbs into the cockpit and does his preparation for his flight.**

"Damn that's a nice looking aircraft…" Roman says, able to appreciate such things, he may be a theif but he had other interests. While not as big as others, military toys was up there.

"_Agreed" _Signed Neo, again, able to appreciate military toys as they watched the Squad leader pick their aircraft.

**-In the air, 20 minutes later-**

**The planes were flying in the air coming up on the bombers, the others flying behind their squad leader. They were in the much smaller F-15 fighters.**

**Crux: Crux to Grypus One, Maintain your present course. Do you see the enemy formation on your radar?**

**Roy: Read you loud and clear, Were coming up on the enemy like we planned.**

This causes Yang to snicker under her breath, this could be taken in a dirty way, which causes Qrow to snicker as well, getting an Eyeroll from Winter and Glynda.

**Gryphus one wasn't one for waiting as he turns up the throttle, wanting to keep the bombers away from the base at the moment. He checks over his missile loadout and nods. Only four in range for now. He flicks a button, before hearing the distinct whine of a lockon.**

**Crux: You can let the escorts go, just make sure you take out all the bombers.**

**Gryphus however, wasn't one to leave a job half done as the four missiles fell from his plane and flew straight to their targets,**

"Nice to see someone doesn't do sloppy jobs, they make sure theu finish it all the way through" Cinder says appreciatively as she hums.

Salem and Emerald nods, getting a small eyeroll from Mercury.

"Bitch" Roman says, not scared of voicing his displeasure with the woman, but never going more then just voicing it.

**Ruby Rose/Ruby Rose: Well show them what we got, after all, were Aurelian Pilots! Isnt that right captain?**

"Hey look Ruby! Its you!" Yang says with a grin and pull her into a small headlock, Which the red reaper was trying to free herself from her sisters grasp.

**Crux; Excuse me Gryphus 5, please use codenames during the mission.**

**Gryphus One watches as the four missiles slams into their targets and explode in a fiery explosion, nodding with satisfaction, he steps on the peddle once more.**

**Rick/Gryphus 2; Understood. Jeeze, this new guy does everything by the book, don't you think Gryphus 1**

"Someone has to be" Ironwood says, getting an eyeroll from Qrow.

"Oh its just a name slip, the newbie could've let it slide, besides, I call you Jimmy all the time"

"Much to my displeasure Branwen" Ironwood says with a twitching brow.

**Leasath Squadron: The enemy! They snuck up from behind! Where the hell did they come from?!**

**Ruby: W-Wha… hold on a second. The cities being bombed!**

**Crux: Unbelievable, there are no military facilities in that city.**

**Gryphus almost growls as he turns his plane to rush towards their new set of bombers. Loading up another set of 4AAM missiles.**

**Leasath Squadron: "What are you doing? You shouldn't be wasting ordanance" "Relax, were just going to bomb some base in the sticks right? Theryll be more then enough ordanance to finish the job"**

"Those fuckin assholes" Sienna says with a snarl. Sure she wanted equality but she would never stoop so low to attacking civilians, it just made the White Fang look bad.

Blake however, was looking down in shame, knowing who would resort to such lengths to get the job one, and she was sure gklad he wasn't here right now.

"Monsters…" Glynda says gripping her riding crop with quite a bit of force. To attack civilians…

**Gryphus one launches the missiles at the escorts and one bomber, the last too far away as they quickly reaches their target as it explodes.**

**Leasath Squadron: Another ones been shot down! Where the hell is our escorts!? Were sitting ducks up here! Hurry up and shoot them down! How many aircraft are left, someone please respond.**

**Gryphus one watches in satisfaction as one after another the planes were shot down in burning wrecks, either by him or by his squadmates. The others form up behind him**

**Rick: Yeeeehaw, take that! Bagged every last one of them. Didn't even break a sweat. Gryphus one, what do you say we head back to the capital and take her back right now?**

"yeah… give me guys like that, guys willing to fight tooth and nails for friends and family, not that synthetic garbage you call soldiers" Qrow says taking another long swig of his drink.

Ironwood however, didn't say anything, almost as if he was agreeing with the drunkard. And apart of him was.

**Off in another area, in the Puna Plains, something massive flying overhead decloaks before launching a missile.**

**Rick: Im willing to bet they got scared and ran away.**

**Crux: Ive got something on Radar, coming in at high speed! It's a missile!**

**Rick: What? Where? Where is it? Answer me now… Eugene!**

"Demanding answers like that will cause more distress for the operator" Winter says gripping her seat as she watched. She was interested in the beheamoth sure but she wanted to see if these pilots would make it out alive.

**Crux: The Puna Plains, its coming from the Puna Plains! The Gleipnir?**

**Roy: Hey that better be not what I think it is…**

**Crux: Its an SWBM! Get out of there now!**

**Rick: Where should we go?! Where is it coming from?! How Far is it?!**

**Taking the initiative here, Gryphus one banks and dives straight to the floor. He didn't even hear Crux saying it was too late as the shockwave hits, shaking the air around them as he fought to control his aircraft, barely able to keep flying. His squadron however, wasn't as lucky. Three of the six were killed immediately, and the last was trying to get his plane under control before slamming into the mountain. Gryphus growls under his helmet. He and Gryphus 5, Ruby Rose, Barely managing to make it back to base.**

Yang and Qrow watches with wide eyes before letting out a small breath seeing that Ruby survived the ordeal. However, the others weren't as lucky it seems. Only Gryphus 1 and Ruby survived.

Ozpin and the more respectful people among rhe group lower their heads in respect.

Raven just scoffs, causing Nagisa to grip his knife forcefully.

**Crux; Gryphus 2. Come in Gryphus 2! Gryphus 3! Anyone!**

**(-Scene Change-Albert Genette. Reporter-)**

"_**Aurelias Last remaining unit surrenders" The newspapers read.**_

_**"Let this be a symbol of the fury born by our countrymen towards Aurelia, who have sought only to capitalize on our country's inner turmoil."**_

"Damn… it really Is looking bad…" Jaune says as he reads the news paper articles that were littered on the desk.

"They can come back from that!" Ruby says with a grin.

"Never count an enemy out until the last breath" Weiss says, getting a smile from winter.

"**Such was the impassioned speech of Leasaths commander, Diego Gaspar Navarro as images of the Aurelians Squadron Destruction over cape Aubrey played in the background. A Day later, his Gravelly voice continued to echo through my hungover brain." He says as he continues to type. On screen: Leasath forces have seized control of 95 percent of Aurelia just 10 days after declaring war. **

"Holy shit, they absolutely steamrolled Aurelia…" Qrow says getting some glares from the audience at the disrespectful tone for those who died.

Mercury snorts and watches on. He didn't care, he just wanted to be entertained.

"**October, one year after the cessation of the democratic republic of Leasath's civil war. After the civil war, Leasath began to set their sight on their peaceful neighbor, the Federal Republic of Aurelia. Claiming 'Retribution for years of exploitation' the Invasion suddenly began. With the ever present threat of the airborn fortress Gleipnir overhead, there was little time to react to the few concerns of the validity of the war. Such was the speed at which all of Aurelia fell under Leasaths control. Well… not everything has fallen into their hands. But its only a matter of time."**

"**Looking out at the capital, Gaius tower is home to both Leasaths central command and the very symbol of its power. It was originally intended to be a symbol of Aurelias peace… how ironic. As I looked up at the sun traveling the same old path across the sky, the rays burned my tired eyes. Dammit… I wish I could just finish covering this completely one sided war and head back home. Ill never get used to being in the southern hemisphere with its backwards seasons."**

"Its funny how a symbol of peace had been turned into a symbol of its very own downfall.. to be home to Leasaths Central command is almost insult to Injury" Ozpin says with a hum, taking a long sip of his coffee before putting it down to watch.

"It's a shame really' Glynda says with a soft sigh, getting a nod from Ironwood.

**(-Scene change-Aubrey base-Mission 02 Out of the fire-)**

**-Breifing-**

**Eugene sighs as he walks infront of the projector, showing current layout of the base and where the Aurelian Squadron will be coming in from. "The Airborne fortress, Gleipnir, nearly wiped out our entire attack force. Even with you sir, our remaining aeirial attack strength is severely limited. We no longer have the manpower or supplies to pursue Gleipnir. In addition, there are reports of enemy forces gathering at Port Patterson. If we don't move soon, itll only be a matter of time before they attack from behind. Given the situation. We are left with only one plan of attack. On the Puna Plains, lie between Aubrey base and Port Patterson. Leasath have hastily constructed a resupply base to house the large quantity of supplies needed to support their troops. Attack Puna Base. Destroy all parked bombers and base facilities. Take away the enemies abilities to fight. If you succeed, well gain an important foothold for an attack on Port Patterson, and whats more, well gain the supplies we need to win this fight. Unless we succeed in taking this base, that's it for our supplies. Please don't fail sir."**

"It really is do or die now then hm? Let us hope little rose and the gryphon doesn't fail" Salam says with a hum. While she had no care for humanity, she did want to see how this panned out.

Cinder watches on, though her mind was on what Salem had just said. Curious on what was going on through her mind.

**-In the Air, 1300 hours-**

**Gryphus 1 hums as he was doing his usual checks during flights, looking over his bombloads and the like as he clicks a few buttons, seeing targets pop into visual range.**

**Crux: Five more miles to Puna Base. Attack formation please.**

**Base Soldier: I got something on Radar! It's the enemy! Its an attack!**

"Surprise bitches…" Yang says with a grin as she puts her hands up in a fighting pose.

"Yeah! Time for some Payback!" Nora says with a grin as she too was standing with her hammer at the ready as she watches on.

**Base Commander: What kind of enemy? Air? Land? Agh everythings in chaos! Whats going on.**

**All the while Gryphus wasn't idle as he drops his first two bombs on the bombers parked on the runway. While it wasn't the Gleipnir, it was a good proxy for the moment.**

**Base Commander: Just send up every available pilot! Weve got to intercept them!**

**Base Soldier: It's a squadron of enemy fighters!**

"You never count out an enemies ability to fight" Cinder says with a small snort, as Raven smirks, knowing there was a joke in there about power or something.

For now, she didn't want to antagonize their hosts any more then they had already. She wasn't stupid, just power hungry.

**Base Commander: What?! Didn't our last attack finish of any remaining Aurelian Air Power?!**

**Base Soldier: Look for yourself! None of our guys have a southern cross!**

**Gryphys however dropped two more bombs on the bombers that were rolling onto the runway to take off.**

**Base Commander: Port Patterson, we have an emergency, come in!**

**P.P. Commander: This is Port Patterson, come in, whats your situation Puna Base?**

**Base Commander; Were under enemy fire! Requesting Reinfrocements immediately!**

"Even if they send reinfrocements, would they even make it in time?" Pyrrha asks, getting a shaking head from Jaune who watches on with intrigue.

"Their already being bombed. They'll be lucky if they get there to save some supplies" Roman comments already knowing how things like this went as he watches on.

**Gryphus watches as Ruby Rose, Gryphys 2 now, dropping her own bombs on the fighters that were taking off into the air, leaving them to crash into the crater or leaving them a flaming wreck. Hell keep an eye on her, hes lost the rest of his squad. He doesn't want to lose any more.**

**P.P. Commander: Itll take some time, we need to get fighters into the air, just hold on until they arrive!**

"You were right Mr. Arc" Ozpin says with a hum as he takes another ling sip of his coffee before setting it down. Interested what he and the others could learn from this but he already had a good idea what speceifcally they would be learning.

Not to give up untul the last man.

**Base Commander: Hurry up! If you don't therll be nothing left of this base but a pile of rubble!**

**Gryphus one looks up to see a squad of fighters heading their way. His wingman, Ruby Rose, also noticed before radioing their commander.**

**Ruby: Ill intercept captain, you keep bombing the base.**

"Good plan Ruby, he would focus on the ground while you kept to the sky" Ren says getting a grin from the red reaper. She had good plans from time to tiem thank you very much!

**Gryphus one gave her vocal confirmation before turning his sights back to the base that was currently being bombed. He fired a missile at a helicopter taking off. He nodded in satisfaction as he looks around at all of the craters that were left behind by bombs and the like. He turned to see his last few targets, the Enemy HQ and a Chinook ready to leave. **_**'Not if I have anything to say about it'**_

**Ruby Rose was currently doing her hardest to keep the planes from going after her squadron leader. "Cmon dammit… just… go down already" She says as she does something Risky when she was in a turning fight with the SU-30. With a hard yank of the stick and maneuvering of the throttle, she performs a high G turn. She was pinned to the seat as the F-15 Eagle was flipped quickly. **

**Hearing the whine of a lockon, she pressed the button twice, sending two of her missiles towards the target, slamming home. When she evens out, she laughs, settling into cruising speed when she turns to see a burning crater where the HQ used to be. He must have dropped like 4 bombs on it. No kill like overkill.**

**Crux: Leasath soldiers are abandoning the base! The mission was a success.**

**Ruby: About time something went our way**

"Good Job Miss Rose" Winter says with a hum, getting a conflicted face from Qrow, on one hand, Winter complimenting someone. On the other hand, it was his Neice.

Weiss however on the other hand was proud that she was helping mold her leader and friend int someone many people could look up to!

Damn she was good!

**-briefing room-**

"**Retreating Lesath Forces have abandoned Puna Base. The base, including all provisions stored there, belong to us. Now well be able to provide backup support for our troops." Crux, Eugene says as he debriefs the two of them. Having already gone over the rest of the mission by now.**

**Ruby nods in satisfaction, looking at her flight leader for a moment, wondering how he was holding up losing most of their squadron. Shell have to speak to him later about it, but for the moment she had to prepare herself for the next coming battle.**

"Sometimes its best not to say anything at all" Blake says with a hum knowing all too well what her silence has caused her friends.

"Othertimes it could be exactly what the other person needs" Yang says reaching over and taking Blake shand once more and smiles.

**-1 Week Later-**

**The battle to retake Port Patterson is about to begin. Our scattered forces are coming together for this battle. Their few in number but we managed to gather a small ground force. However, the Leasath fleet continues to gather in Port Patterson. And the Presence of the Transportation Corps has also been confirmed. Having lost Puna Base, it seems Leasath intends to shuttle in supplies and forces oversea. If any of their forces land, its current strength would be more then our current ground forces could handle. In order to prevent this, we need you to launch a preliminary strike on Port Patterson. Destroy all landing ships and supply ships. In particular try to keep as many landing ships from landing inside the port as possible. Battle supplies must NOT reach the enemy. This time, a substantial enemy counter attack is to be expected. It seems the loss of Puna Base has put them on guard. Please be careful.**

"This isn't some hastily constructed base. Thhey will no doubt have a lot more defenses set up in order to deter attackers" Ironwood says noting the layout of the harbor. Only one way in our out. That is both a blessing and a curse in terms of Military.

**-Hanger-**

**Gryphus 1 hums as he walks into the hanger. He noted that this would be primarily a strike mission, however some air forces are to be expected. He walks over to one of the other hangers that were now based on Puna Base. He opens the door to reveal the SU-47 Berkut.**

**Checking over his special weapons, they were the Long Range Anti Ship Missiles. Devestating to any ship. Nodding in satisfaction, he climbs into the Berkut as he began to power the engines as the hanger bay doors opens to let the advanced fighter out of the hanger bay.**

**Crux: Gryphus 1, your clear for take off**

**Nodding, he began to push forward on the throttle and pull back on the stick. Eventually he was airborne. Settling on a crusing speed as he leans back into his seat, looking back to see his wingman, Ruby, settle behind him in the F-15 Eagle. She would be flying Aerial backup while he focused on the ships below.**

**Heres hoping things go well.**

"Sometimes you just gotta have faith" Sienna says with a smile, getting an eyeroll from Raven, she prefered to have strength over faith. Shell fight her way out of issues thank you.

"Faith gives us hopes and dreams to strive for" Ozpin says, gripping his cane lightly.

**-Prelude 1200 Hours-**

**Gryphus 1 hums as he was in cruising speed, keeping an eyeout around him as he checks his location on his GPS. Almost there.**

**He hums as he then notices the gauge appear on his HUD, letting him know he was entering the mission area.**

**Major Yang Xiao Long: So your Gryphus 1 Huh? Im Major Yang Xiao Long, Ground force commander. Hey listen, there are landing ships among the fleet, we wont be able to win if you let them through. Lets take back Port Patterson!**

"Look yang! Its you too!' Ruby says with a grin, causing the blonde brawler to smirk in return.

"Hell yeah! I take the fight to the enemy! I get up close and personal" She says with a grin.

**Ruby: Yang! Your leading the ground troops?**

**M. Yang: Ruby? Nice to hear you made it out, we had watched the squadron get wiped out and I feared the worst. Thank god.**

**Ruby: Yeah, we've come to help. Just try to make it out, I got so much to talk to you about.**

**M. Yang; You too Ruby.**

Yangs facial expression softened whens he realized what that version of herself had almost gone through. She probably lost her mother too and almost losing Ruby would probably be heart broken.

Ruby, sensing her sisters turmoil, reaches over and takes her sisters hand and giving her a soft reassuring smile.

**Gryphus 1 hums as he listens to the two sisters banter, smiling as he hums as he catches sight of the port city. Over run with Leasath boats and anti aircraft weaponry.**

**P. : Wait… we got something on radar… Put the city on high alert! I don't want to see as much as a kitten out on those streets. Just make sure that bridge is raised!**

**Gryphus 1 however wasn't idle as he pushes the throttle to the max, lining up his shot for the first landing craft. With the flip of a switch and press of a button, the hatch underneath his aircraft opens up as the missile drops free, before-**

**FWOOOOSH**

"God that is so satisfying" Mercury says with a little grin as he watches the missile slam into the target before exploding. Flashy? Sure. Satisfying? Hell yes!

**The missile launches towards its target with a purpose as Gryphus 1 pulls up, going way to fast to maintain the fleet infront of him. He turns back to see the sinking landing craft. Nodding in satisfaction, he pulls up on his stick and turns around to release two more missles towards two more landing craft.**

**Ruby: Gryphus 1 you got one on your tail! **

"Well she wouldn't be able to get every last one off his tail" Cinder says with a snerk.

"Time to see if this guy can dogfight" Raven says, Vernal getting equally as excited as she leans forward.

Nora was bouncing In her seat, as if knowing what was coming.

**He turns back to see an SU-37 lining up behind him for a shot. Quickly he cuts the throttle and pulls into a post stall maneuver as his pursuer passes him before he engages the throttle once more and launches two missiles towards the plane before it went down in a fireball.**

**Crux: Good going sir.**

"That's how you do it!" Ruby says with a grin.

"Impressive" Raven says leaning back, satisfied with the outcome.

"Holy shit you gave a compliment" Qrow says wiping his eyes playfully.

**Leasath Fleet: Hurry up and get inside the port! Weve raised the bridge! Don't crash into our allied ships!**

**Gryphus 1 was currently seeing a new wave of ships coming in as he turns, noticing a cruiser with them. He mentally cursed as he had to take that thing down before he could get anywhere close to the landing ships. Moving with a purpose, his plane screamed towards the target.**

**Leasath Fleet: All guns fire artillery barrage! Don't let the enemy get close!**

"If fighters couldn't stop him, what makes you think you could" Nora says with a grin as she watches.

"Well they were put on the ship for a reason Nora, as ineffective as it seems at the moment" Weiss says, getting a nod from Pyrrha.

**He could hear the flak going off around him as the AA flew past his plane, when he got close enough, he heard the familiar whine as he launches two of the four loaded LASMs towards the cruiser as he pulls up. Looking back, he watches both of them slam into both fore and aft sections of the ship as it began to list and sink.**

**Leasath Fleet: Enemy approaching, somebody help us!**

'_**Too Late' **_**Gryphus 1 thought as he turned his plane, seeing his two LASMs already reloaded, as he launched two more.**

"**No more special weapons remaining" Cursing his luck, he switched back to his all purpose missiles and began to sink the landing craft one after another.**

**He looks up to see Ruby was doing her best in screening the enemy fighters away from him, who was in a current dogfight with an F-16. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned his attention back to the remaining few landing craft.**

"My sister is badass" Yang says pulling her into yet another headlock.

'Damn right" Qrow says with a grin as he watches, taking another long sip of his flask, humming.

**One by one, they sank beneath the waves as he aims at the last one. Launching two more missiles before they too slammed home and began to sink.**

**Crux: Destruction of the enemy fleet confirmed. Good Work sir.**

**Ruby: Woo hoo! We did it! **

"Again, good job miss Rose" Ironwood says, sure they might have lost a few ground forces but the fact that they managed to do so much with so little is a testament to their skill.

"At this rate hell be a hero to Aurelia!" Ruby says with a grin.

**He heard Ruby call over the radio. Nodding to himself, watching Ruby return to form an element as they made their way back to the now captured airport of Port Patterson. As they gained more ground, they would be able to gain more squadrons to continue to fight back. Perhaps its time to give Rose her own squadron. Something to discuss with Crux. The idea had merit.**

**-Debreifing-**

"**We've succeeded in destroying the enemy fleet gathering at Port Patterson. Our ground troops scored a major victory by attacking and storming the port and securing it. We've freed Port Patterson from the hands of the enemy, I still cant believe it myself sir." Eugene chuckles as he hums. "Have a good rest sir, we will discuss our next plan of attack in a week or so."**

**When they were dismissed, Yang had found the two and walks over to Ruby. "Ruby! Its good to see you!" She says pulling the smaller girl into a headlock as she gives her a noogie.**

"**Ack! Yang stop that" She says trying fruitlessly to get free, her red hair being turned into a shaggy mess by her older sister.**

Yang grins, even here she was still very close to her sister, something she took great pride in as she pulled Ruby into yet another headlock.

"Help meeeeeee" Ruby says trying to reach out for Weiss, who simply ignored the Duo.

"**And stop the fun? Nah" She says with a grin before her features softened. "I'm glad you made it out Ruby. I cried my eyes out when I saw most of Gryphus go down" She says pulling her into a tender hug, which Ruby graciously returned.**

"**I'm sorry Yang that I worried you… I know dad must be worried" Ruby says with a soft hum.**

"yeah… knowing dad he would be" Ruby says finally freeing herself from her sister grasp, getting a snort from Qrow. Worried would be an understatement.

"**I'll call him and let him know. I know were gonna have a busy few months with taking back Aurelia from those Leasath punks. But its gonna be a fight were gonna go down swinging for." She says with a grin as Ruby nods, giving her sister another long hug.**

"**Love you Yang"**

"**Love you too Ruby… take care of yourself yeah?" She says rubbing her back.**

"Love you too" Ruby says with a smile at which Yang returns, holding her sisters hand affectionatly.

"**Ill try… but you know how it goes here…" Ruby says with a soft smile.**

"**Yeah… anyway, I have things to do now that we have the Port. Were still fighting pockets of resistance. Any chance I can get you to grab a gun and help?"**

"**Nope!" She says copying her uncle Qrow.**

"**Thought so haha, alright, enjoy your time off sis. You earned it" Yang says waving as she began to walk off to do what needed to be done.**

"Damn right I do! Im pulling my weight around here!" Ruby says with a grin, getting a light smack from Weiss, earning an Ouchie from Ruby, who deflated at this.

Weiss had to keep her in check after all.

**(-Scene Change-Albert Genette. Reporter-)**

"_**Communication with Border Base lost"**_

"_**The Aurelia Armies futile resistance"**_

"**The Emblem of the southern cross. It was that very day that the aircraft bearing the mark of the southern hemisphere brought about the defeat of Leasath forces but the story barely made the news and the Army showed no apparent reaction." **

"Their going to regret that… they have to keep themselves informed, bit it almost seems as if they don't believe they'll be a threat, or they want them to fight back and keep the war going." Ironwood says with a hum.

"And both options are terrifying." Ozpin says, getting an eyeroll from Cinder.

"**Almost Nightly, Leasaths commanding officer Diego Gaspar Navarro plays host to grand banquets within Gaiuss tower. This Evening, hes once again proudly trumpeting the glory of his airborne fortress, Gleipnir. Ive heard the speech so many times, it feels like I wrote it."**

"**Which In a way is a good thing, because it lets me concentrate on enjoying the food instead."**

This caused Nora and Yang to snicker, they never one for fancy stuff so they went usually straight for the food! All that delicious glorious food!

"**As I gazed out the window at the night sky, I felt as even the phases of the moon were somehow at odds with those of the northern hemisphere. The words of a fellow reporter, who fancied himself a connesoir of fine wine really got me thinking of the price of wine in my hand"**

"**One Glass of it is roughly equivalent to several years of a Leasathian's citizens salary. Havent the long years of civil war left Leasath an impoverished and war torn nation? Whatever the case, much is unclear of the flow of money in Leasath." **

"Sounds like the Wealthy wanting the statu quo to stay the same" Qrow says cynically. At which Winter and Weiss would have commented, however they knew it was true with their father.

He was a greedy man.

"**Ever since I arrived hear, ive only ever covered stories the military had approved. Howevver this particular mystery might be worth investigating on my own. The idea was nothing more then the product of an idle mind at the time. At least at the time"**

**-Breifing Room-**

**Eugene hums as he types in the password on the computer, the projector showing off a map of the area. He looks around, now they had two squadrons to work with, Gryphus Squadron and Rose Squadron. Now that they had gained more forces as they moved further in land they were able to scrounge enough pilots for two separate squadrons. He nodded in satisfaction.**

"**Ah… ok. Lets get started with a report of the situation. I think our best option given our current situation would be to head towards Santa Elva. Santa Elva is a strategic location that we have to pass through to get to the capital of Griswall." **

"One more step at taking back the capital!" Jaune says with a grin, getting a nod from Weiss and Pyrrha and the other members of RWBY and JNPR.

"And another step to winning the damn war…" Sienna says with a hum.

"**However there are a few strategic points on the way to Santa Elva. Which points you both chose and which order you do so is up to you both. It looks like your decisions will effect the course of this battle. I know its an immense responsibility, but theres no one else to count on. Were relying on you both to get us through this."**

"**It appears the enemies Miller Unit is gathering at kings hill. It looks like their trying to take back Port Patterson. I wonder what their up to"**

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Yang says with a grin, putting her arm in a pose as if shes ready to knock some heads. The idea of them bombing civilians was just fresh in her mind. She didn't mind taking names at the moment.

"don't kick the bucket blondie" Roman says with a smirk, getting a knowing smirk in return from the blond bombshell.

"**Next, we have reports that the allied Davis unit is cut off at stand canyon. Gleipnir took off from Puna base and is standing by at the terminus island. With the long strike range of the Gleipnir, theirs not much our forces can do. It appears the enemy is moving towards stand canyon to eliminate our remaining forces. Well need those forces in our attack on Santa Elva, so I think we should probably send help. If left alone, they'll be helpless against the Aerial Fortress. Just like what happened to us at Cape Aubrey…"**

"**Also, Santa Elva is a key location for the enemy and I think they'll concentrate their forces there. Well have major problems if they send in their Aerial Fortress. Ill give you more details once you both decide on a route. Please tell me which route you both decide to take." Eugene says as he clicks the shut off button, leaving the two squadron leaders to decide their course of action on what to do next. Though there was almost a silent consensus among them, one of them was going to attack the Gleipnir at Terminus Island.**

"The Gleipnir Is an ever looming threat… its almost terrifying, like a beast out at see, occasionally rampaging on land before retreating back into the sea from whence it came" Ozpin says, causing Nagisa to chuckle, almost describing monster movies to a Tee.

"The weapons it has is also terrifying…" Glynda says with a hum.

**-1 Hour Later- Rolling Thunder- 1700 hours-**

**Ruby Rose was humming as she was currently going towards the Canyon. She and Gryphus one had agreed, She would defend the Davis unit while he attacked the airborne fortress at terminus island. They were worried about the Miller Unit however they were confident in Yang's ability to defend the port if need be. So for the moment they'll trust her and prepare for the assault on Santa Elva. Hopefully by crippling or destroying the fortress in the process.**

**At the moment however, she would still be vulnerable to SWBM Attack. It was then they heard their AWACS, Crux over the radio, giving them a quick debriefing.**

**Crux: Allied Ground forces are stranded at stand canyon. They are members of the Davis Unit who were en route to an assault on Santa Elva when they were cut off from the main force. The Santa Elva offensive could use their support and we could hardly leave them for dead. However, Leasath already sent in a Search and destroy operation. Its only a matter of time before the Davis unit is wiped out. Although the airborne fortress is within attack range with its SWBM, hopefully Gryphus Squadron can keep it busy, but don't take that as a definite possibility, However, if one is sent, fly through the canyon or remain low and you should all get out alive. Good luck Rose Squadron."**

"Seems Simple enough, Fly low and keep killing people on the ground until our guys are safe" Mercury says with a shrug as he watches on.

"yes well sometimes plans never survive first contact with the enemy Mercury" Cinder says, tapping her fingers.

"**Alright… we can do this…" Rose murmurs to herself as she was at the stick of an A-10 Thunderbolt. Her squadmates, Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc, and Pyrrha Nikos flew close behind in F-15 Eagles, flying air support and giving her cover to do her job and protect the Davis unit.**

**Ruby: Alright Blake, Rose 2, youll be my wingman, keep close above while I attack the ground forces. Rose 3 and 4, Jaune and Pyrrha, you both clear the sky, but pay attention to your radios incase of an SWBM attack.**

"Hey look! Theres Fearless leader and Pyrrha! Hey guys!" Nora says standing and waving at their counterparts on screen, which causes ren to grab her shirt and pull her down into her seat.

Yang nudges Blake who says nothing but was interested in the counterpart on screen.

How much was she different because she didn't have adam.

**Blake: Understood Ruby, Ill keep close and tight.**

**Jaune: Alright, well be careful**

**Pyrrha: You lead Jaune, ill protect you from behind.**

**Ruby: Alright… best we can do is hope Gryphus does their best in holding off the airborne fortress. For now. Lets get moving**

**Ruby calls out as she gets closer to the ground as she spots AA guns and sam sites already littering the landscape below them.**

**Winter Schnee/Davis Unit Commander: This is the Davis Unit, is backup on its way?**

"There you are too sister, leading a group into combat" Weiss says, getting a somewhat surprised look at first from the elder sister before smiling.

"And im sure shes lead her unit to many victories" Ironwood says, getting a bow and thank you from winter as they continued to watch, tapping his fingers on his knee, his specialist was in trouble and he was hoping these fighters were reliable.

**Crux: Rose Squadron is on the way, try to hold out as long as you can.**

**Winter: Understood, No problem, we can still fight back! **

**Ruby hums as she was going full throttle into the canyon, which in the A-10, wasn't as fast as some of the other fighters overhead. Hearing the whine of a lockon, she let her first missile fly and hit one of the Sam sites.**

**Crux: Keep the enemy attack helicopters away from the ground units. They don't stand a chance against the enemies anti tank missiles.**

"A Bullhead like craft against a jet to specifically kill flying craft… that's no fun at all" Emerald says, noting how it was almost an unfair fight.

**Ruby was already hard at work as she was dropping bombs left and right on tanks, her missiles slamming home on the helicopters.**

**Leasath Ground force: Aircraft sighted, likely backup for the enemy ground forces. Don't sweat it, we got the Gleipnir covering us.**

**Davis Unit Soldier: Help has come!**

**Winter: This is the Davis unit, the enemy is converging on our position! Please Hurry.**

**Ruby: Understood Davis unit. Swinging around to provide air support. Keep your heads down.**

**Ruby hums as she grabs the stick and yanks hard on the stick and pulls into a turn as she headed towards the main force. Seeing the line of tanks, she checks her reload on Fuel Air Explosive Bomb. Loaded. Good. She pulls over into dive bomb, wanting to make sure it hit as she flipped the switch, and with a click, the bomb was dropped as she yanks back hard on the stick as it drops right into the middle of the formation as the resulting explosion rocks her plane a little but she was perfectly unharmed.**

"Look at you go Ruby… though I would've picked something more appealing to the eyes" Weiss says before looking at the fighter jet she was flying in, which caused ruby to stick her tongue out at the princess.

**Blake: Nice drop.**

**Ruby: Thanks Blake.**

**Crux: Airborne fortress missile launch, estimated time to impact, 20 seconds.**

**Rose: Dammit.. Rose Squad, hit the deck! **

**She calls out as she dives back down into the canyon, taking strafing runs with her gatling gun ever so often, waiting for the threat to pass as she watches as the AA attempts to shoot the two down to no avail, they were simply way too fast.**

**Crux: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Impact!**

The Good guys held their breath as they watched the SWBM Land home, almost killing the allied aircraft but…

**Ruby gripped her controls as tightly as she could as the shockwave hit her plane. Thankfully it was only air as she got back into a normal cruising speed and flight.**

**Crux: Is everything alright?! Your still flying right?**

**Rose: yeah, were still flying Crux, don't worry.**

**Crux: Im sorry, I just cant get the previous SWBM attack out of my head.**

**Blake: Don't worry about it Crux, we understand.**

Yang and Qrow, once more, let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. They hoped that Ruby didn't decide to become a fighter pilot any time soon. They don't think theyr heart could take it with all the close calls.

"At least it shows he cares" Ren says with a hum, glad he was in control of his emotions.

**Ruby however, continued to work at the ground units below them as bomb after bomb was dropped. "Almost done…" She says as she drops another FAEB on a column of advancing tanks. The last units of advancing tanks.**

**Crux: Destruction of target confirmed. Comencing evacuation of Davis unit.**

**Ruby smiles as she pulls back on the stick and began to make their way back. No one was lost. All in all, it was a good first flight for her as squadron leader.**

"Even there my baby sister was such a great leader!" Yang says pulling the girl into yet another headlock. Ruby, getting tired of all of this, she loved her sister but damn. She grabs a dust catrige, before popping it open and waves it infront of yangs face.

ACHOO.

Yang sneezed a bolt of lightlning.

"Bless you" Albedo says with a hum.

**-Debreifing Room-**

**He watches as Gryphus as well as Rose Squadron walks into the debriefing room. He was glad that they now had more resources to fight with. It meant a higher chance of taking back their country from Leasath.**

"**Ill give a quick rundown in whats happened in the last few hours. As it will be important for us to continue. The Miller Unit has encroached on Port Patterson but because of Yang Xiao Long, they were quickly taken care of before they could leave the tunnels." He says as Ruby smiles at the mention of her sister.**

"See? Im just as badass as you Ruby!" She says with a grin as she was wiping her nose clean of any electric dust that she still had in her nose. Shell get her sister back fro that.

"Good Job miss Xiao Long" Ozpin says with a smile.

"**Rose Squadron has managed to save the Davis unit from destruction at Stand canyon, allowing us to attack Santa Elva with even more Forces then before."**

"**And Lastly, Gryphus Squadron managed to push back the Gleipnir back to Santa Elva, though not without significant damage to the SWBM ports." He says watching Gryphus smirk at this.**

"**But lets continue. Ground Forces have almost finished preparations for a ground assault on Santa Elva, They are the same troops we rescued from Stand Canyon. The mission is to recapture Santa Elva, a vital transportation route. If we take this city, our capital Griswall will be within reach."**

"Your almost there… its just within your grasp" Sienna says, almost jealous at how these people, not just humans from seeing Blake there, but people fighting so hard to retake their country.

They were so cloase to their goal. They just cant trip at the finish line.

"**Analysis of the SWBM shows that the shockwave dissipates before reaching ground level. Our ground forces will have a much higher chance of succeding, Gleipnir has troubled Aurelia long enough. The time has come to finally drive it out. Pick your best aircraft Gryphus and Rose Squadron. Dismissed"**

**-Next day-Standoff in the Skies- 1700 hours-**

**Aurelia Ground: This is the recon unit, somethings wrong, theres nothing to be found. No sign of the Gleipnir. Damn Leasath what are they up to?**

**Something caught their ears however as the Gleipnir above them uncovered itself from its active camouflage. It was then that all ground forces beneath the Gleipnir began to fire on the beheamoth.**

"Damn I almost fotgot it could disappear like that… that's terrifying" Jaune says, getting a nod from Pyrrha. You cant fight what you cant see usually.

Especially with something as massive and heavily armed as that.

It scared her.

**Aurelia GF: Hold on… whats that glowing disk on the bottom… whats it doing?**

**The disk continued to glow until it expanded, and all the vehicles beneath it were vaporized in an instant, leaving nothing behind.**

**Crux: Our ground forces are strong enough to handle it on their own…? I don't think so… Gryphus 1, Rose 1, it appears the enemy has some sort of new super weapon. If they destroy our ground forces with it, we wont have enough manpower to support the war effort and maintain our military presence**

"That is true… they will habe to work fast if they want to have any hope of surviving the next few weeks for the attack on their capital to take it back" Ozpin says with a hum.

"If they are destined to die then so bea it. It's the fate of the weak to do so" Raven says as Nagisa was gripping his knife but Albedo grabbed his wrist and kept it there fot the time being.

They wont get any rewards if they go against their lovers wishes.

**Ruby: Understood Crux, well put a stop to that…thing **

**Ruby and Gryphus 1 were already speeding towards the giant at max speed. The Gleipnir tried to go undetected by using its optical camouflage but the two squadron leaders were too smart and launches missiles anyway, slamming into the side of the Gleipnir.**

**Gleipnir Officer: Optical Camouflage system critical! We cant go invisible!**

**Jaune: Alright! Their covers blown!**

"You cant hide now can you ahah!" Nora says with a grin as she was at the edge of her seat now. This was an interesting watch.

"You almost got it… just bring it down!" Ruby says with a grin.

"their getting into this" Ozpin says with a small chuckle.

"Well… they are seeing themselves and their friends in different universes. It is only natural."

**G. Captain: Dammit cant someone do something about them! Fuck it, Ready an SWBM, I don't care if we sustain alittle damage, I want those two blown out of the sky!**

**G. Crew: Roger! SWBM Will be ready to launch shortly!**

**G. Captain: Pest. Its time to meet your maker! Launch!**

**Crux: Airborn fortress missile launch… 10 seconds ti impact… …5 … 4 … 3… 2 …1… Impact!**

"Dive Ruby!" Yang and RWBY and JNPR yell 0ut

"We are!" Ruby says seeing her other dive for the deck like her life depended on it. And it was.

**Thankfully, by now, Rose and Gryphus squad had learned to counter the Airborn fortresses weapons. Ruby however was head of the game, in her F-22, she flew just above and uses her 4XAAM, to lock on all the remaining shocwave launchers.**

**She grinned as she let loose with all four missiles, slamming into their targets, rendering the missile launcher inoperable. With these explosions however, caused a fire.**

**G. Crew; Dammit! Smokes pouring into the bridge! Engine 6 is on fire!**

"Yeah you did it!" Jaune says with a grin as he watches as the airborne fortress begin to go down.

"their still flying,.. they could do something still…" Blake says with a hum, tapping her dinger.

**G. LT. We cant maintain altitude!**

**G. Captain. Command, it regrets me to inform you we wont complete our mission, its time the southern cross face Leasaths might! Prepare the shock cannon!**

**Crux however, knows what the captain was doing as they were advancing on the city.**

**Crux: They intend to use the shock cannon on the city! Rose 1, Gryphus 1, please you must destroy the shock cannon!**

"Those Monsters! That's so fuckin petty of them!" Qrow yells out, gripping his flask tightly.

"They plan to flatten the city because their about to die…" Sienna says with a small gasp.

"Sonds about right for Humans" Salem says with a hum.

"I would never resort to such tactics" Ironwood says with a snarl.

**Ruby: Understood… Rose Squadron, form up, were going to unload everything we have into that thing!**

**Blake: Copy, right behind you captain!**

**They then sped forward, rushing ahead of the Gleipnir before they turned on a dime before they rushed towards the Gleipnir, when they all heard the distinct whines of Lockons, the unloaded every last missile they had in their arsenal.**

**It wasn't just limited to the shock cannon, but the engines and wings, anything they could do to bring the beast crashing into the ground.**

**Crux; You've done it Rose Squadron! The Gleipnir is finished**

"You've done it again miss Rose" Winter says with a small smile, calming herself now seeing that the city was no longer In danger.

"I aim to please" Ruby says with a grin puffing out her chest. Which causes Weiss to smack her chest lightly, to bring her back down a peg.

**The Gleipnir however changed course, as it tried desperately to crash into the city, but…**

**G. Crew: The controls wont respond! Agh! **

**Lower and lower the Gleipnir moved until finally, it crashed into the river, the only trace of it, was the fact that its wing was sticking out of thewater when the river subsided from the sudden waves.**

**Crux: We did it! Come on back… you two deserve a rest.**

"God that was an emotional roller coaster' Qrow says taking another loooong sip of his flask before letting out a sigh of content.

"No kidding… especially with ruby flying there too.." Yang says rubbing her chest lightly, her heart calming down some,

"I don't know about you all but damn that was fun to watch, destruction of military property" Roman says with a smirk.

"of course youd enjoy that" Cinder says rolling her eyes lghtly.

**-Scene End-**

"Alright… that one has gone on long enough… Normally we would hve you all face a little trial but this one went for a long time and Raph-Kun thought itd be best for you to all get up, move around and the like." Nagisa says as he got a glare from Vernal who wanted nothing more then to gut the blue haired assassin but at the moment that wasn't advisable since he had made a fool of her earlier.

"Yes… I think its best if we got up, moved around and the like. Perhaps discuss some things" Ozpin says with a hum, getting a look from Qrow and Ozpin.

Albedo Snorts at this, already knowing where this was long going. She however, decided not to interfere since it was against the wishes of her master Raphael.

"Alright… lets go find some grub or something… heavens knows I need it" Weiss says getting a nod from the others as they all got up and began to file out of the theatre.

**Alright I know this one took me a little longrt then the last one but it was a little daunting on how to do it! What do you guys think? Let me know please, how did I do, could I improve in some areas?**

**I love this game, it was my absolute first Ace Combat Game, and I was hooked to it! So please, tell me if I did this justice at all**

**-{PREVIEW}-**

"**THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE REGIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP! In our first corner JAUNE ARC!" **

"**I chose you… Gallade!"**

"**Will our upcomer defeat the Reigning champion?!"**


	4. Potential Universes

**Alright so I decided to post what im currently working on and what I plan too do, but I also want to post the universes that I know so that way you guys have a good idea of what im gonna do, if you still wanna send suggestions, the max is 3 suggestions after a critique of how im doing.**

**IM MAKING A POLL ON what MAY be done! **

**Done/WIP**

-Transformers Prime – Part one(Done)

-Honkai Impact 3rd – (Done)

-Ace Combat X – (done)

-Pokemon-(WIP)

-Sleeping with the Enemy/Boxhound-(Not Started)

**Universes that MAY be done**

-Fire Emblem

-Monster Hunter

-Halo

-One Punch Man

-Overlord (anime)

-Naruto

-Digimon

-Legend of Zelda

-Ace Combat 7

-Warframe

-Dire Machines (Concept)

-My Little Pony

-Minecraft

-Witchblade

-Skyrim

-World of Warships

-Meet The Series

-Red Vs Blue Series (1 season per chapter)

-Assassination Classroom

-Battlefeild 5-The Last Tiger

-Cells at Work

-Azur Lane


	5. Intermission 1

**I wasn't really happy with the original reactions story I did, from both the lore of my OC to the reactions and even just… the length. I thought id give this another go. Run it up the flagpole. See who salutes.**

**Summary: The Repository, the world between worlds has been opened up for the members of RWBY to avoid oncoming disaster. Watch as they defy fate and change their destinies with viewings from other worlds.**

**Pairings: Arkos and Bumblebee. Maybe more.**

**Side Notes: Please no more Suggestions! If you must, please let me know how im doing then post one or two at the end of it!**

**Reviews and Critiques: I do take reviews and critiques, no hate, I will Ignore it *insert I don't care song***

**Inspiration: Intermission**

**((SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG AS I KINDA HIT A BRICK WALL WITH THE Pokémon ONE, IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP LET ME KNOW))**

**((That's all! Story START!))**

**-000-000-**

As the viewing came to a close, the lights eventually came back up. "Alright… we need a small intermission so that we can get up, stretch our legs and think about what needs to be done" Albedo says as she gives a look to Raven before nodding with a soft hum, her generous bust bouncing as she turns on her heels and moves to walk out.

"Before you head off into the Repository, you need to know some rules. No violence against one another. If you wish to vent your frustrations at one another there is a dedicated sparring arena. There will be stipends given to you each intermission to buy food, drinks and the like." Bismarck says as she looks around the room as the others were starting to stand and do just that, stretch their legs and pop their joints.

"So long as we be civil then we should be cool then?" Yang asks as she yawns softly as the others nod.

"Seems simple enough, walk around, buy food, come back, watch more shit" Qrow says as he takes another long swig of his flask.

"Quite right. Your free to roam, there will be a designated area for myself and other Archangels to reside should you wish to speak with us. One at a time of course as we are very busy" Azrael says. "as you leave, please don't be alarmed by who you meet. Treat them as any other person. You will eventually see the worlds that they come from" Azrael says as he holds a small briefcase as he sets it on the desk by the door.

"Cool, ill check out the strip clubs" Mercury says before being smacked by Emerald as they headed up to get their stipend as one by one they began to leave the theatre. As Emerald reached for the bag that was marked for her, Azraels hand grabbed hers and squeezed, hard.

"My master warned me you were a pick pocket. Keep your hands to yourself." He warned as his eyes glowed before letting go. Emerald grumbled, deciding it wasn't worth the trouble and grabs her bag and walks out behind Cinder. In reality she was worried about being here.

"Well cmon team, im sure theres a good place for us to eat!" Ruby says with a grin as she began to drag her team towards the food markets of the Repository. JNPR following close behind with smiles on their faces.

"Certainly energetic aren't they…?" James says with a small smile before his gaze turns to Salem and her minions as his hands almost reach for his pistol before he stopped. He didn't like that he couldn't kill them right now, but he decides to play with their rules for now. Not wanting to antagonize their hosts.

"Well I don't know about you humans, but I want to speak to the head hancho around here" Sienna says as she walked, past them, heading towards the center tower of the repository. She could hear a few foot steps behind her but for the moment didn't care. She wanted her answers and she wanted to talk to someone about all of this.

Following close behind her, even if it wasn't with her, was Ozpin, James, Qrow and Raven. All wanting to speak to the master that they keep talking about. Sienna was taking in what she saw as she walked. Multilple species and races talking and smiling. No hint of discrimination or the like whatsoever. She was sure that Ghira and Kali would love it here. They wouldn't be discriminated for being a Faunas. She however, wanted to go back, to free those Faunas in the mines of the Schnee dust company. She wasn't stupid like some people. She saw that the Schnee sisters they had with them were nothing like their father. She however wasn't putting her stock in them just yet.

**-000-Repository Center Tower-000-**

Archangel Ariel was humming to himself as he was looking over the paperwork that was across his desk. There was a certain joy in doing the mundane. Signing papers and looking over requests. Not the most glamorous job but one he took pride in. it was essential after all. Someone had to do it. And there was a pride there that he was trusted to do it.

Most days were quiet aside from the unusual visit here or there. He hums to himself before he hears the doors open up in front of him. He looks up to see the people In question. The new arrivals to the Repository. "Good evening. What can I do for you all?" Ariel asks putting down the papers he had in his hand and looks at them.

Sienna walks up to the desk before being pushed out of the way by James. "We want to speak to the… being in charge" James says to him as Ariel nods for a moment.

"All of you want to…?" asks them as they all nod, Sienna glaring at James before looking at the Angel that was seated at the desk. "Alright give me a second and ill see what he has to say. Otherwise you might have to speak with his Second in Command or Secretary" Ariel says as they nod as he stood from his desk, his six wings folded down as to not hinder where he was walking.

"I would prefer to speak with him directly if at all possible" Ozpin says as Ariel nods and walks towards the back. He was gone for a long moment before coming back as he nods at them. "Master says hes currently looking over one of his other universes and will be busy for the day. However you may speak to his current secretary Albedo. Shes one of his... confidants shall we say" He says as he closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and nodding. "She is on her way" He says as he has a seat and went back to his work as he picks up a pen and keeps working.

It wasn't long before the succubus walks in and notes them and nods as she walks over, clip board in her hand as she looks at the group. "So we shall talk privately, how about we start with you Miss Khan" she says with a small smile and motions for her to follow behind the desk as the others looked like they wanted to say something. A quick look from the succubus said otherwise before leading her to the back.

When she walked towards the office there was a desk as Albedo had a seat, Sienna sitting across from her as she Albedo set the clip board down. "What did you wish to speak with my Beloved Miss Khan?" She asks in her usual voice. Even and not betraying any emotion for Sienna to take advantage of.

"I want to ask how you keep the peace here with so many… species intermingling and the like. Im sure there are… violent… ideologies here" Sienna asks trying to be careful with her words. She wanted to stay here so that she could learn and take things back to the white fang. To grow from her experiences and in turn grow the movement.

"While not necessarily through force Miss Khan, here we give a lot of liberties, but at the same time, we run a tight ship. Violence is a big no no here. We either send you to the sparring arenas with a fine, or jail. Any kind of people taking advantage of others is heavily fined and reprimanded, and jailed depending on the severity. For example. Akashi is not jailed because she just raises her prices high and does her own work, while ones like Lex Luthor would be because he steals from workers, time or money, and will hurt anyone to get anything he wants" She explains as she crosses her arms.

"What about Racism? How do you deal with that?" She asks the succubus as she leans back in her seat. It was certainly nice to see another strong women like this.

"It varies on the severity of the crime. Lynching and stake burning? You receive the same punishment. Increased prices for services? Your given a hefty fine" She explains with a soft hum. "If you want examples perhaps, why don't you look up the works of Ghandi or Martin Luthor King Jr. we have a library here at the Repository for you to find their works" Albedo says with a small smile.

"I believe ill do that then… If I may ask Miss Secretary… what are you to your Master? Raphael was it?" Sienna asks curiously. She was sure the others were curious too but she wanted to ask directly as to not get second hand information. She knew better.

"Im his lover of course. He has a few but regardless, Me, Bismarck and a few are married" She explains with no hint of shame what so ever as she hums to herself and looks at her. "Is there anything else you needed miss Khan?" Albedo asks as Sienna shook her head and made her way to stand. "Please send Ironwood and Ozpin in, thank you" With a nod, Sienna walks out of the office with a soft hum, a lot on her mind as Albedo prepared herself for the next conversation to come.

She looks up to see the two men she requested standing at the door way as she motions for them to sit as she leans back in her chair. "Have a seat" She says as she looks at the two. "Now… Im sure you have questions for myself or mt Beloved. But let me preface this saying that I follow my masters will to the letter. He is a supreme being for a reason and as such has overall authority here… now… what did you wish to discuss….?"

Ironwood, sitting in his seat as he got comfortable as he looks at her. "Well start with a simple question… why did you bring Salem and her minions here?" Ironwood says calmly as he sat there though there. He wanted to get to the bottom of all of this. Even if that meant asking questions no one else wanted to.

Albedo listens to the general and nods for a moment as she moves her hair behind her ear. "Initially I was against bringing any of you here. Not because of who you are but because, as a lover to the supreme one, I have an obligation to look out for his best interest as he does mine. Regardless, he likes you and Ozpin believe it or not. Perfect? No. But you try your hardest at what your best at. Protecting your people." She began as she looks to the two.

"What does that have to do with-" Ironwood began curiously as he listens to her before she raised her hand and stopped him from speaking any further.

"Let me finish then you can speak again. With Salem, he has taken a liking to her as well, not because shes a stereotypical villain, but because he understands what its like to lose someone. He sees the light still left in her. However small it is. Same goes with Cinder Fall. She was abused by her step family, until she finally snapped and burned down the house." Albedo continues to explain to them as she leans against the table this time. "Regardless if you agree or not, Master has brought them here for a reason and I will not question him on it."

"Thank you for answering that. Im sure he has his reasons as we all do" Ozpin began as well as he looks at the woman sitting across from him before he decided to continue the conversation, not wanting to antagonize the woman any further, or Ironwood. "You removed the half of Ambers soul and gave it to me to return to Amber… why?" He asks her. Albedo turns back to the aging headmaster.

"You were both planning it to handing it to miss Nikos, in which case she would be targeted by Fall. And Killed. Another killed in your machinations that you do not wish to share with anyone. Regardless it is not my place to judge" She says as she sighs for a moment then looks back at them. "My master is hoping you will give it back to amber and find a way to resuscitate her. Not against Salem but against the brothers" She explains.

"That's another thing that bothers me Albedo… Why are both brothers… against humanity so to speak?" Ironwood asks as Albedo nods at the question. It was a far one after all.

"Let me start you at the beginning. Raphael, one of many supreme ones, created the Repository as well as some universes. However ones, such as Monty, created yours. The Repository is a universe where people can come together and buy things and exchange ideals and ideas to take back to their worlds. However, behind each Supreme being is… well shall we call her, an Agent of Chaos. Perhaps in time you will learn her name but for the moment this will suffice. She sows chaos and disorder in ALL universes. The Brothers. Lex Luthor. Thanos." She explains further with a hum before looking at the two. "Think of your universe as a battle in the war against her. And let us leave it at that. Alright?" She asks with a small smile but those who knew her knew it wasn't genuine. It promised pain.

"Alright… thank you for indulging us." Ironwood says as he sighs and looks at Ozpin as they began to walk out. Sending Qrow and Raven into the room this time. He would've stayed and watch the coming carnage since he knew what Raven was like but at the moment. He couldn't bring himself to care. He had other things to worry about… like preparing his people for a battle with the brothers. And he was not looking forward to it one bit.

**-000-Restaurant Plaza-000-**

The Plaza was actually quite crowded given what time it was. It almost reminded Weiss of the Vytal Festivals that she had been to. Small stalls and people eating on stools and lots of bustling. A few carnival games as well but she was entranced by the unique sights and smells as well as the people that wandered the area. It was almost heaven for her. The cultural exchange and the way people talked to one another as if they were human. She almost didn't want to leave!

Blake was also in heaven, she could smell the fish coming from some of the stalls! Of course she also noted the same thing Weiss noted. How people treated their non human visitors, treating them as any other person. She looks into the small bag that they had given her. From what she could surmise it w3as about 200 lien give or take. Which means fish. Lots and lots of fish. The one thing she did notice however, and made her smile was all the couples, of humans and other species, such as, from what she could guess, were avian aliens. Mandibles and quils atop their head, walking with a digitigrade foot. Turians if she remembered correctly. For now however. FISH!

Yang was loving walking around and getting some looks from the crowds, of course human or otherwise but it kind of made her puff her chest up a little at how she was still attractive. However she felt famished and knew she would need to get some food soon. She looked around and saw a barbeque. "hey guys that place looks good" Yang called out as she points to the said restaurant.

"I see some fish there… sure why not" Blake says with a bit of small drool on her face, the others having a knowing looks on their faces at the cat faunus. Blake, snapping out of her stupor looks at them. "What…?" she says before Yang pats her back lightly.

"Don't worry about it. Cmon, I'm hungry"

Ruby of course was gawking at some of the weapons she saw. She desperately wanted to go to the armory and have fun there but decided it would be better to get something to eat first and foremost before wandering off by herself and getting lost in the city. Especially since they didn't want to stray too far from the theatre incase their called back. "Ohhh they have ribs too! I love how uncle Qrow used to make them" Ruby says with a little bounce in her step as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Oh I remember those, he would always love his steaks rare for some reason… something about being in the woods or something. I don't remember" Yang says with a small snort as she walks into the restaurant.

"After meeting your uncle… I can just say im not impressed" Wiess says as Blake gave a nod. Causing the two sisters to almost weep at what they said.

"You guys are mean! Hes a great uncle!" Ruby says.

-**000-Repository Armory-000-**

Team JNPR of course broke off with RWBY not too long after they had been let out. Wanting to find their way around and have a good time, especially since they haven't felt hungry. So for the moment they decided that perhaps the Armory would be a much better place, and see what kind of weapons that they had. Maybe even getting ideas of their own. Agreeing to check out the Repository Arena at a later time.

Jaune was having a grand old time at the moment. In his hand was a greatsword. It was much bigger then his own with much more heft to it. "Got to hand it to them, they have a lot of weapons here! I wouldn't mind taking these out and giving them a swing… what did the receptionist say? That these are replicas right?" Jaune asks as he twirls the greatsword in hand a few times and looks at them as they had their own chosen weapons they had. Hed have to test the shields later but for now. He liked the Highlander.

"She did yes. The Blueprints are stored away so incase any of these are damaged that they wont bill us for destroying an antique. Just for labor costs" Ren says as he was holding a pair of N7 Hurricane SMGs. Sure they didn't have the melee option that his did but damned if it wasn't a bullet hose. Which is really what he used his for. Harassment and getting in close. Maybe hell asks if he can take a copy of these back with him. Testing the heft for another moment. He nods and puts them back.

"Oh yeah, that just means we can really put them through their paces!" Nora says with a grin as she was holding what Jaune could only guess was Grenade Launchers. One sticky and one pill. They had a rustic design to them and what really sold the whole look was the damned eye patch she was wearing. "anyway, who wants to take these with me to the gun range and test these bad boys out! Sticky launcher with a sync explosion of up to eight and explosion on direct contact with an enemy? I want these!" Nora says with a grin.

"That shouldn't mean we should damage them Nora. That means we could use them without fear of immediate repurcissions" Pyrrha says as she was looking down a revolver of a .357 pistol which had the nickname of Lucky. She wasn't one for luck, wanting to rely on her skills and the like to win her the day, but the pistol she was holding in her hand was well made, carved and well maintained. She was sure the original owner of Lucky found her a joy to shoot. "But I suppose we can go to the range. Get back into practice of shooting again" she says with a chuckle and grabs a Cowboy repeater as well as some ammo to go for it.

**-000-Repository Park-000-**

Salem and her cohorts were walking and along the park, silent tension was thick in the air, though not because of what any of them did, but because of the situation they found themselves in. Salem of course wanted to at least entertain the idea and see where it brought her. She dearly missed Ozma. She wanted him back, as well as the children that were robbed of her. And if that means she had to do things differently, and work with another diety, then so be it. this one was far kinder to her then any she has met so far. "Cinder. What do you feel about the situation?" She asks them.

"We could use this to our advantage mistress…" Cinder says walking behind her. The steps of her heels audible as she too was contemplating what this meant for them. She held no illusions why those that stood in their way wanted. They wanted weapons and power to defeat the likes of her and Salem. However what baffled her is why they brought herself and her mistress along. However deciding that it would simply be better to gain her own powers from this, she pushed forward. Wanting to Squish Ironwood and Ozpin under her heels like the bugs they were.

Emerald followed along closely to Cinder. She didn't care where she was as long as she was with her mistress. She of course was taking notes and seeing how things progresses but for the moment they were just along for the ride, as much as she hated mercury, he was here as well and sat the very least she could use him as a meatsheild if she and Cinder had to escape.

Mercury could of course care less at the whole situation. He was along simply because they dragged his ass there as well. If it was up to him hed be halfway to Vacuo. Anyway he decided to at least make up the best of it by maybe earning as many lien here as he could before they headed back. "Well im sure they have some goodies for us to take back with us. We should head to the armory before leaving." He began getting a nod from Emerald.

"They might have some weapons for us to use against the Kingdoms" Emerald said as she noted how she was slowly making their way back to the Repository hub. They needed their little privacy it seemed. Especially to talk about such a sensitive topic.

"Good… at our next intermission I wish for you all to do just that. Find anything useful. If not then ask where they might have something useful" Salem says as they made it back onto the main road as the theatre was in sight.

"It will be done mistress" Cinder says as she walked just behind her.

**-000-Repository library-000-**

Glynda hums to herself as she walks into the Library. She was very curious about the literature of the worlds that brought their own ideas and books to be shared with others. She wouldn't lie and says she was a little giddy of seeing what she could find. Walking up to the front desk, she saw an older man with greying hair and glasses with the name tag of Lee on him. "Ah Hello, I was wondering if you had any recommendations for new visitors here into the Repository?" She asks the person sitting behind the counter.

"Sure, we got tons, Autobiographies are over there on the second floor, fiction is right over there" he began as he pointed to two separate areas as he smiles. "Me personally im more a fan of comic books, theres something cool about them. Anyway the best sellers are right over there as well if you want to check them out as well. If you need anything let me know. If you wanna take anything home, let me know too and I can set you up with a copy" he says as Glynda smiles and bows her head.

"Thank you Mister Lee." She says as she turns on her heels and begins to walk away before turning back to the man at the desk. There was something about him that… she sort of liked. She didn't know what it was but. It was fascinating. She turned back to the stacks and stacks of books and went about her business.,

**-000-Repository Police Station-000-**

At the moment Winter was enjoying the drills she was seeing. Some precincts from what she saw would shoot first and ask questions later but right here was completely different. They trained you to be a peacekeeper first and a officer of the law second. Keep the gun in the holster unless one is pointed at you.

She walked over to the drill instructor and noted the name on his uniform. Sergeant Johnson. "MOVE LIKE YOU GOT A PURPOSE! I BEAT OFF 200 GRUNTS WITH NOTHING MORE THEN A STRING, ROCK AND JOHNSONS RIPPLING CHEST. AND THE GRUNTS PUT MORE EFFORT INTO THEIR TRAINING THEN YOU!" Johnson yells as he was walking along the obstacle corse meant for new officers. And there were quite a few of them as well. Aliens and Anthros. Anything that wanted to be an officer of the law seemed to be given a fair chance here.

"Sargeant Johnson?" Winter asks as she walks up to her. Johnson turns and looks at her for a moment then grins.

"LOOK AT THAT MAGGOTS, GOD DECIDED TO GRACE YALL WITH A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN WATCHING YALL. WHAT DO YALL SAY?!" He asks them as they ran the course.

"THANK YOU LORD AMEN" they chorused as they ran.

"DAMN RIGHT. So what can I do for you?" He asks her as he puts his hands on his belt and turned to face his full attention to her.

"I was wondering if you can… show me how you train recruits" Winter began as Johnson nods.

"Sure. Let me get the popcorn."

**-000-Repository Theatre-000-**

The Alarms went off once more for those that were scheduled for the theatre to come back. And one by one, the groups did come back. Greeted them once more was Albedo and Bismarck standing at the back as they watched the people come in.

"Uhhhhh im sooo full" Ruby says as she plops down into her seat and rubs her belly and lets out a soft burp. Blake could've sworn she saw a rib fly out of her mouth.

"I know, the fish was sooooo good" Blake says with a grin as she sat down and burped. Knowing it would tick off Weiss.

"You two are so… uncouth" she says burping into her hand as she didn't want to seem unlady like. Though she wasn't disagreeing with what they were saying. She too enjoyed the food. Especially with such a very good gourmet chef behind the counter.

Winter and Ironwood as well as Glynda and Ozpin came in next as they had a seat closer to their students, following along was JNPR and the villians last. JNPR seemed to be sporting new weapons, though it was simply because they didn't have a chance to go put them back. And last but not least was a grinning Qrow and a beat Raven and Vernal.

"Summer would love to see you in the state your in" Qrow says before being punched by her.

"Shut. Up." She threatened as Albedo hums and walks to the front of the theatre once more.

"Thank you for coming back. Shall we continue with the viewings then?" she asks with a small smile as she walks back to the projector and gives it a small button press to get it going.

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. The Pokémon one hit me with a big big roadbloack as I have to create the story they are reacting to by scratch. So its just more work for me instead of going off a reference. If that makes sense.**

**I AM BACK. I hope. I MIGHT CHANGE THE INSPIRATION NEXT CHAPTER. I don't know yet as I don't want to disappoint anyone who was waiting for the Pokémon one but at the same time I want to push out more and more updates for you guys.**

**Let me know what you guys think of course as this is not only for me but for you guys. What do you guys think of the small side story I have going along with the main story.**

**What do yall think of the Cameos I have going on, of course some should just smack you in the face but… let me know. I for one love crossovers like this if they are done right. Keep voting in the poll! What did you guys like and dislike? Im open to interpretation so please let me know.**

(Possible change Inspiration)

"THEY WERE DESIGNED TO BE THE BEST, THEY MET ENEMIES FACE TO FACE, ENDURED TRAGEDIES AND ENJOYED VICTORIES, THEY WENT DOWN IN HISTORY, DUE TO THE BRAVERY OF THEIR CREWS, THEY ARE THE SHIPS THAT DESERVE TO BE CALLED... NAVAL LEGENDS."

"In this episode. Watch Yamato. Life and Death of a legendary battleship"


End file.
